Pokemon XYZ: Despair Unbound
by James95
Summary: Set five years after Pokemon X and Y, follow new trainer, Connor Jackson and his rag tag bunch of pokemon as they go challenge the new Kalos league, support their friends in contests and perform in the Pokemon Showcase for Kalos King. However with Team Despair, planning to do unknown things to the region and the world, will our Heroes triumph? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon XYZ: Despair Unbound**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, not Pokémon. However, if I did, I would finally make a dark type gym! And a female evil organisation leader…**

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

Location: Couriway Town, Kalos Region

It was dark by the bridge that night. The cool winds sending the dust from the roads spiralling into the waterfall's basin as Connor Jackson sat on the bench, thinking about tomorrow morning; The day he'd finally get his first Pokémon. He would have received them five years ago as trainers once did. However, with the recent activity of all the villainous teams like Team Flare from two years before, the league officials had decided to raise the age limit to obtain an official starter Pokémon to fifteen years of age. He turned to look at the plaque that adorned the bench;

 _In memory of Troy Jackson. Beloved husband, father and Kalos League Champion (1988 – 2013)._

'It's been three years already?' Connor thought to himself as he ruffled his short, dark brown hair before looking up to the sky, 'Don't worry, Dad. I'll do my best no matter what happens tomorrow. I'll make you and Pops proud. I promise'. As he was thinking to himself, he heard a familiar padded landing noise from behind. He opened his dark blue eyes and saw the serious gaze of Ryu; His dad's Greninja.

"Gren" the humanoid pokemon spoke as he pointed towards Connor.

"Don't worry, Ryu." Connor replied as he rose up from the bench, "I just wanted to get some fresh air and visit this place before I leave tomorrow, that's all". Getting up, he followed his dad's first ally back to their small house. It wasn't far from the waterfall and looked uniform alongside the rest of the homes on the road. Well, save for the mystical serpentine being that rose from the pond in the front garden as to welcome the tall boy home.

"Evening, Riviere" Connor smiled as he walked through the gate and approached his father's beloved Milotic, "I didn't mean to make you wait up for me. Why don't you go get your beauty sleep, alright"? The serpent nodded as she gave a soft cry before descending back into the watery abyss. Pulling out his key, Connor stuck the right one in the front door lock, twisted until he heard the familiar click and walked in, seeing that the kitchen light was on. Ryu followed after him.

In the kitchen was a familiar blonde haired man in his thirties dressed in a navy blue gown, adjusting his glasses as he faced away from the young boy and tended to a saucepan full of custard. Next to him was a Gothitelle who had was cutting up a neon pink pokepuff as well as using her psychic powers to set two plates of steaming hot golden sponge on the table. "Father, you didn't have to send Ryu to get me. I was just visiting Dad's bench. That's all." Connor stated as he sat down. With a heavy sigh, his father turned around, walked to the table and poured some of the thick yellow liquid into each bowl and sat down, handing the Gothitelle and Ryu half of the puff each.

"It's not that I don't want you to visit there. Quite frankly, I actually find it reassuring that you did" his father replied as he sat down, scratching his mane of prematurely grey hair before tucking into the pudding, "what I was concerned about was that you were going outside late in the evening the day before you start your journey. I mean, when I started mine, my mother made sure that I got an early night so I could get first pick. If I didn't, I don't know how things would have turned out".

"I know, Father." Connor replied as he ate a spoonful of sponge and custard, "Don't worry though. You know that I'm an early riser". His father simply smiled as he finished his meal and asked his Gothitelle to wash up with Ryu.

"Alright. But just be careful, okay?" he replied as he side hugged his son, "I don't want you missing out on anything. That's all". Connor smiled as he hugged back.

"Alright Father. Thanks" he replied as he finished up and went up the stairs before putting on a devilish grin, "good night, Pops".

"Good ni- Hey! Don't call me that! It makes me sound old…" his father, Elliot replied with a groan before silently smiling to himself as he received a webbed pat on the back, "They grow up so fast, don't they, Ryu? I just hope that tomorrow goes well for him".

Night slipped into day soon enough and Connor was up early, already dressed in a black T-shirt and a pair of navy jeans. He looked in the mirror to quickly brush his teeth and check the time on his Holo Caster. He smiled since he still had three quarters of an hour until the train to Lumiose City would take him to meet Professor Sycamore and start his journey. Grabbing his black leather satchel, he made his way downstairs to see that his father, now dressed in a three piece suit, was waiting for him by the stairs.

"There's my boy" he smiled as Connor got to the ground floor, "I just can't believe that today's the day. It only seems like yesterday that we brought you home. You know, your dad… he would be so proud to see you go". That last sentence put tears in Elliot's eyes before he hugged his son, "promise me that you have a jacket in that bag and that you'll call me this evening, okay"? Feeling a little emotional himself, Connor simply nodded as he noticed a large vine snake into the house from an open window, carrying a small bag full of vials, berries and a few balls; However, when Connor took the bag and looked in, he saw five balls of blue and yellow, four balls stained black and green and three black balls glittering with precious stones.

"Father. You didn't need to do this" Connor replied as he pulled out a croissant from the bag and bit a chunk off before calling out through the window, "thanks, Wisteria"!

"Nonsense. No child of mine is going travelling without being prepared" Elliot smiled as he handed his son an envelope, "here's 3,000 pokè for the road. Now, I have a cab for the Snowbelle contest to catch so I guess you should go now. Maybe you could go meet up with the Langdon's son before you go to the station"?

"Sure, father. I guess I'll do that" Connor pondered before putting on a dark green hooded fleece and some old yet sturdy black hiking shoes and going out of the front door with a devilish smile, "bye father, guys, wish me luck! Also… say hi to Wallace for me, Pops"! After seeing his father blush scarlet, Connor chuckled a little before dashing off, waving goodbye to the Milotic and Venusaur that were relaxing by the front of the old house as he ran to the Uptown district before, after a few minutes, arriving at a massive Sandstone townhouse. He went up the steps and was about to press the button by the two oak doors when the door smacked his head as it opened, revealing the culprit to be Connor's best friend and Couriway's own chick magnet: Will Langdon, all kitted out with the highest quality backpack and holo caster visible to him.

Will Langdon was the archetype of the Mr Perfect that you would find in most schools: The guy who do everything to a high standard and be liked by all yet could be a little boring and too nice. Will was a decent guy and dressed well but there wasn't much outside of his achievements. He was quite tall, coming up to Connor's height with some glasses covering his light green eyes. He was athletic as he would tie his ear length, windswept black hair from his pale face when he would take part in a race. He really does like his blacks and greens which he wore today. Designer black jeans and a designer verdant green leather jacket were almost staple with him, coupled with a light grey top and black and neon green boots, he looked decent if a little monochrome.

"Oh. Good morning Connor." Will calmly smiled as he shut the door behind him and looked at the boy on the floor clutching his head, "wait, did I do that"? He was met by a pained growl. "I apologise" he continued with a smile as he picked him up, "well then, shall we get going"?

"I guess" his friend muttered before resuming his walk.

They talked throughout the trek to the old station and paid for their tickets. A few minutes later, an old fashioned, garnet coloured steam engine and carriages emerged from the tunnel with a sharp whistle. After it stopped, the two got on and found their seats before the classic engine resumed its journey.

Half an hour after they departed, the buffet cart came around. Will paid enough for a drink and shalour sable for both of them before turning to Connor to resume their conversation.

"So, pray tell, which starter pokemon do you want to get Connor?" he asked as he sipped his lemonade, "I assume that you'd follow in your dad's footsteps and choose Froakie"? Connor replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe. I just don't know until I get there. You?" he replied as he shifted his legs around.

"Well, I was hoping for either Froakie or Chespin, being honest." Will replied, "They're straightforward and powerful Pokémon which would be a tremendous help if I were to participate in the Kalos League". Connor couldn't help but nod at that answer. For many trainers competing in the league, the ninja and the knight were very popular and almost expected. He began contemplating his choices, adamant that he would choose one of the two powerhouses. In the midst of his train of thought, the train grinded to a halt; they had arrived at Lumiose Station.

As they disembarked and left the golden station, they saw a small blue and white taxi outside the station. Beside it stood a man that both of them recognised all too well. From the designer royal blue apparel under his lab coat to the 'genuine' windswept charcoal hair, Professor Augustine Sycamore knew how to keep a classic look.

"Welcome, gentlemen, to Lumiose city!" he charmingly smiled as he walked towards them and shook their hands, "I trust that your journey wasn't too long".

After a ride in one of Lumiose's iconic cabs, the two boys and the professor found themselves at a large brick building decorated with a light blue line drawing of a pokeball. Being from Couriway, Connor was pretty impressed at the sheer size of the lab, even if it was dwarfed by the adjacent skyscrapers. It almost stopped him from entering the building. Almost. Of course, he was propelled in by the sheer excitement within him about claiming his first pokemon. So much so that it made Will chuckle under his breath as well as some of Sycamore's assistants and maintenance crew in the ground floor computer archives and indoor pokemon garden look up and whisper.

"Hey, Cindy, I swear I've seen that kid before." A teal haired assistant who had been giving some Oran berries to the tiny pack of horned pink bunnies whispered to her short honey blonde friend.

"Oh. I think that's the son of Troy Jackson. Callum something?" the other replied, "I remember seeing him when they televised his dad's funeral. Poor kid".

"What about me?!" the teal girl asked, "I mean, I used to be so into Troy when I was growing up! And then, when I found out he was going out with that coordinator, I was totally devastated. You were there, Cindy"!

"It was kind of hot though. I wonder if he'll choose Froakie. I mean, I wouldn't think that the Professor would have any Bulbasaurs lying around"…

The conversation between the two fell on no other ears as Connor waited for the other two by the elevator.

"Alright, alright Mr Jackson, settle down. My office is on the second floor." the Professor chuckled as he pressed the button and got inside the lift with the two boys, "I'm glad to see that you boys are excited. Of course, you would have been able to go on your journeys five years ago if certain events hadn't happened".

"Well, if Connor here had started his journey when he was ten, I think they would have created those laws before he even left Lumiose City." Will stated, causing Connor to laugh a little.

"Come on Will, at least I wasn't so scared that a Mime jr made me cry." Connor replied, causing William to glare at him before the lift stopped and the three occupants exited the metal box, stepping into the wood furnished office overlooking the entirety of the indoor garden. Even the tiniest Oddish could be seen from their view. However, in front of the glass viewing platform was a mahogany desk. On its surface, amongst other items, stood three pokemon in a row who had looked like they had just been playing but had scrambled back to their positions when they heard the elevator return. The one on the left was a Froakie, looking very serious if a little too stoic. Connor recognised it from the many numerous trainer blogs and old photos of his dad in his first gym battles. The one in the middle he recognised to be a Chespin. The little chestnut pokemon was another favourite with trainers and looked pretty jolly. Finally, the one on the right who looked as if he was avoiding the others in a state of gloom reminded the blue eyed boy of a more cartoonish, yellow creature similar to his father's beloved Amaterasu.

"Alright then, I guess it's up to you two to choose which pokemon you want as your starter." Sycamore smiled as he went off to the side, "Here, I have a Froakie, a Chespin and a Fennekin. I'll let you make your decision in your own time, okay"? The two nodded before Will advanced forward towards the frog pokemon and extended a hand.

"Froakie, I believe we'll make a team to be remembered for centuries to come." He stated, "As such, I would appreciate it if you were to become my partner. After a few seconds, the Froakie nodded and raised a paw as to shake his hand.

"An interesting choice, William. I would have expected for your friend to pick that pokemon." Sycamore remarked before turning to the boy in question, "So, Connor, have you decided? If you did want a Froakie as well, I wouldn't have any trouble providing you with one". Connor thought about this, he would have been excited to have one of the ninja frogs as a partner from knowing just how awesome the final evolution looked up close. However, he was torn between that and getting the little nut singing to itself on the desk. As a Chestnaught, that pokemon would beat the tar out of any Greninja. Then he looked back to the Fennekin on the desk and its eyes so sad, as if it was actually expecting to be left aside again. Something inside him empathised with the little fox in front of him, so much that he went over and picked up the startled pokemon in his arms.

"It's okay, little guy." He smiled as he stroked his head, "you're coming with me". The Chespin on the desk's jaw dropped as he heard that he was picked over such a gloomy guts Fennekin. The fox in Connor's arms, however, was so moved that he began to cry from sheer happiness, its eyes being dried by its new trainer.

"A moving decision, Connor." Sycamore smiled with watery eyes as he handed them both red tablets and six pokeballs arranged in a pentagonal pattern with one in the centre, "you're not making this young man cry just yet though. Plus, since another trainer called up ahead and asked me to reserve a Chespin, I'm glad events turned out as they did. Well, here are your pokeballs and your pokedexes. The ball in the centre belongs to your starter".

"Thank you ever so much, Professor." Will almost smugly replied as he received the items and picked up his frog's ball, pointing it at him as it engulfed the little guy in a red light and drew him into the sphere, "I'll be heading off to the first gym now. Goodbye Connor and I'll see you on the road". He raised a hand to Connor before the other boy accepted and shook it.

"I'm counting on it. Fennekin and I… actually, Chihiro and I will be waiting." Connor replied with a determined smile. The Fennekin, now known as Chihiro seemed to be pleased at its new nickname. Will simply nodded before walking into the lift and descending to the ground floor. Connor felt a pat on his back as Sycamore smiled at him.

"So, looks like you two seem to be good friends already." He smiled, "are you going to follow Will to the first gym. Connor shook his head.

"Maybe later." He smiled, "I think Chihiro and I need some time to get familiar with the city, right"?

"Kin!" the little fox cheered as it leaped onto his new trainer's left shoulder.

Elsewhere, outside the grand Lumiose station, a cab driver outside the entrance was scared out of his wits by a muscular giant of a woman clad in a black suit bearing a coat of arms on her tie, with a stern looking Arcanine on her left and a smaller young lady in a plain yet expensive looking forest green pinafore style dress.

"Take us to Professor Sycamore's lab, please?" the giant bodyguard brashly stated as she opened the door for her client to get in, "royal business". The younger girl got in the vehicle before her employee, who had returned her lion dog to its worn looking Great Ball.

"Y-y-yes, sir- I mean, madam." The driver panicked as he quickly drove off, intimidated by the one in the back seat who wasn't covered in an ornate emerald veil.

"Milady, are you looking forward to starting your journey?" the bodyguard asked, "I apologise for not having a private car wait to take us".

"It's quite alright, Sally." The veiled girl said, smiling under her disguise, "I just hope that my little Chespin will be strong and full of life if he is to be my main protector".

However, little to the knowledge of the duo, there was a stowaway on the cab. A tiny grass green pokemon with a pale face that coughed up smoke from the exhaust as it struggled to stay on the bumper as the vehicle travelled to the start of another player's journey.

 **Author's note: Well, there you have it. The first chapter of XYZ. It's a decent start but next time, we'll see Connor and Chihiro go around the city, only to get dragged into a chase between a Chespin, Sally the bodyguard, a Galette and an angry stowaway in Chapter 2: The Princess and the Parfait! So, if you liked this story, want to guess what will be revealed about the identity of family pet Wisteria, the naming patterns of the characters and the stowaway on the cab, please feel free to leave a review. Don't sashay away! We'll be back soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon XYZ: Despair Unbound**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Just my characters and plot.**

 **Pokémon Status**

Connor: 0 Badges, 0 Keys

Team: Chihiro the Fennekin (Male), approx. Lv5 (Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, ?)

Chapter 2: The Princess and the Parfait!

Location: Lumiose City, Kalos Region

"Kin"!

Upon the strike of noon, the cheerful cry of a young Fennekin resonated through Café Soleil as the young fox and its trainer enjoyed their treats. The young boy, Connor, had a mint sundae whilst his vulpine friend enjoyed a custom treat of Pecha twigs and Oran berry salad. The café was an old favourite of Connor's from when he and his parents would come to Lumiose to see the sights whilst his father would go to guest judge the occasional performance or, in more recent years, contest.

"I guess you're really enjoying yourself, huh, Chihiro?" the blue eyed trainer smiled as he looked at the young pokemon through his pokédex to analyse his moves when he noticed a button, "hm, translate? What does that do?" He decided to press it but it came up with the error button, "what gives… what's this error icon"? A waitress with wavy, shoulder length chestnut hair that curled slightly at the ends and sapphire eyes dressed in a modern waitress garb was serving drinks to a couple at the next table when she heard Connor's confused words before leaning over to see what was wrong.

"Something the matter, monsieur?" she asked in a rather proper accent as she turned to face him. Upon hearing and turning to face her, Connor's face grew flustered. The waitress seemed to be near his age and, if he was brutally honest with himself, she had a nice rack.

"U-um, it's n-nothing." The young trainer sputtered out, causing his Fennekin to stare at him in confusion, "it's just that this translate function doesn't seem to want work! I just got it and all".

The waitress chuckled under her breath as she looked at the device in Connor's hand. "Oh, so you're a new trainer. I must say, I haven't seen many with a Fennekin in tow. However, they do always seem to be much happier than the Froakies which are all the rage. Might I have a look at your problem? I'm a trainer myself, you know". Connor simply nodded as he handed her his pokédex. After a few moments of examination, she handed it back to him with a dainty hand. "There's your issue." She smiled as she raised her left hand and clicked her fingers, "you were trying to activate the translate function without an actual translator on your little Fennekin friend here. Zorro, please come here". At that moment, a strong looking but small birdman walked out from the kitchen. When it came closer, Connor noticed that it had a black collar around its neck like a small necklace. On the black circular pendant in the centre was a smaller crest in the image of a pokeball. "These are quite new devices brought about in the hopes of creating better bonds between humans and pokémon. It's not too tight, is it, Zorro"? What was next heard was the sound of a soothing, foreign voice which screamed of the Mediterranean.

"Not at all, Senorita Shannon." The avian pokémon replied with a bow, "I barely feel it at all. Is this a demonstration of sorts"? The sound of a human, if slightly mechanical voice coming from the device startled the young trainer and Chihiro.

"That's… incredible!" the young man exclaimed as he got up and looked at the pokemon before scanning it with his pokédex. Then, a masculine, robotic voice emanated from the tablet.

 **Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. With its wings, it controls its position in the air. It likes to attack from above, a manoeuvre that is difficult to defend against.**

"Yes, both the translator and Zorro are very impressive, aren't they?" she smiled, "unfortunately, since they're new and high in demand, translators are usually either high in price or prizes so I wouldn't expect them to be common any time soon". Connor sighed at that answer in great disappointment. The idea that he could talk with Chihiro and any of his future friends, let alone the pokemon that once belonged to his dad, was so tantalising to him. The slump of his posture showed his disappointment.

"Any… any chance that you know of a competition like that?" he asked, "I mean, they look pretty cool". The waitress, now known as Shannon, chuckled before going over to the shop counter only to return with a colourful leaflet adorned with what looked to be an insignia of a butterfly pokémon.

"Well, this might be of assistance, sir." Shannon smiled as she placed it on his table, "every Saturday, the Santalune Insect Gardens host a bug catching contest. The winner gains the prize of an entire box of these translators as well as a collection of Net balls. I hope it's something of which helps you. It's Monday today so you have plenty time to prepare yourself". Connor nodded as Shannon curtseyed before she and her Hawlucha returned to their duties. Chihiro landed on his lap with a cheerful yip.

'A bug catching contest. It's a good place to find a new member for my team. Plus, the prize seems pretty great. Wait, Chihiro's a fire type! This might be in my favour!' he thought to himself as he petted his primary companion, 'I guess that, since I heard that there's a gym there, it'll be more than worth going to. Now… how do I get there"?

Half an hour later, after paying his bill, Connor had begun to walk out of the café when he felt something bump into his leg. Its sharpness caused him to yelp and step back as he looked down, his Fennekin growling at the being. There, at his feet, was a Chespin which looked exhausted and had a translator attached to its neck. "Hey little guy, you need to be more careful where you're going before he bent down to its level before recognising it, "wait, aren't you"-?

"Percival!" a feminine and dainty voice called out from the masses on the streets, parting them as two women emerged from the divided crowd of commuters. One was a young girl, judging by her height. It was difficult to say as her form was covered by a thick emerald veil. However, it was her elegant hands and porcelain skin which caused him to imagine a girl off the cover of a gothic novel or that of a Kalosian novel. The other being that of a giant. A suit clad woman with silvery white hair and crimson eyes. Someone of whom you would easily see at a women's bodybuilding competition… and win by a landslide. Upon spotting them, the Chespin turned around and scampered towards the owner of the voice.

"My dear Percival, you shouldn't run off like that! Sally's Arcanine is going to catch our thief so you don't have to do something so drastic. Look, you even interrupted this young man's day." The veiled woman spoke with a ladylike sense of urgency and care as she bent down to pick up the spiky pokemon before turning to face him, "I apologise, good sir. My Percival was trying to recover something that I've been robbed of. Please forgive our intrusion". The Chespin in her arms sighed in frustration.

"I was only trying to help…" it mumbled in a mechanical yet childlike voice before the giant next to them glared at it, causing the starter to fall silent. Connor smiled nervously as he looked at the two.

"No problem. He only shocked me, that's all." Connor smiled, trying to hide his nerves from the two women, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what're you looking for"?

"No time!" the bodyguard, her name was apparently Sally (something which Connor couldn't believe was reality), shouted before she sped off in the direction of Bleu Plaza, leaving the other two in the dust, "this way Miss Delana"!

The veiled girl, Delana, visibly seemed to sigh before she followed after her with Chespin in hand. Although it wasn't his place to barge in, Connor felt curious and compelled to see how events would play out. After all, he was a curious young man. And so, he ran in the same direction, Chihiro managing to match his speed as they headed towards Bleu Plaza.

Twisting through and around the alleyways of the city, the human and his pokémon began to hear the voices of the two women grow louder as they approached a path that ended with a dead end.

"Now, Arcanine, flamethrower"!  
"Be careful, Sally! Don't harm her too badly"!

"I won't, your highne- Wait, what!? No"!

"Arcanine"!

The last cry from Delana, accompanied by a defeated growl, set Connor off to run and find the veiled woman facing down against… a small, light green head of a little girl topped with leaves carrying a tablet like his own in its mouth… Was there something in his sundae? To the side, Sally was kneeling down next to a very large dog, asleep and covered head to toe in vines. The thief seemed to be heavily injured yet, although it sounds insane, it appeared to be regaining its strength.

"Sir, get back!" the shrouded girl commanded as her Chespin bore down at the minute pokémon, to which the young boy behind her pulled out his own pokédex to scan the thief.

 **Petilil, the Bulb pokemon. Since they prefer moist, nutrient-rich soil, the areas where Petilil live are known to be good for growing plants. This pokémon is of a female only species native to the Unova region.**

'A Petilil took down that gigantic Arcanine?!' he mentally panicked as he looked around, "wait… that's leech seed and sleep powder. I've seen Wisteria use those in Pops' old contest videos! I gotta be careful otherwise who knows what'll happen'.

"P-Percival, use tackle!" Delana commanded as if she was becoming desperate. The young Chespin nodded as it hurtled towards the bulb pokémon, spiky head first. However, the grass maiden jumped up into the air at a speed much to everyone's surprise and smirked with the dex clasped between its lips as it prepared to open fire, pointing its head at the veiled girl. If she was hit, she would become top priority and the Petilil could escape

"Delana, get down!" Connor shouted as he ran and roughly pushed her to aside out of the way in order to take the hit. That was when little Chihiro jumped in front and yipped, covering itself in a translucent golden coat like molten glass as the bulb maiden fired her blast of light blue powder only for it to rebound and smother her, sending her to the ground unaffected by confused.

"Ch-Chihiro, what was that!?" Connor gasped as the Fennekin's coat returned to normal before he shook his head and looked at Delana, who had managed not to fall, "Never mind. Delana, get Percival ready to attack Petilil. I'll cover him with my Chihiro, okay"? The covered girl thought about i.t before causing Connor to smile as her head nodded through the veil. Sally looked at him with a glare before nodding in approval as she tended to her fallen friend. "Alright, Chihiro, charge at Petilil and use the move you just used." Connor commanded as his little Fennekin charged at the bulb with coat glowing golden as the grass type fired leech seed after leech seed only for them to rebound. Seeing the boy provide cover, Delana decided on her plan of action.

"Alright, Percival, use Belly drum." She commanded before Chespin went all Phil Collins on his tiny belly to raise his attack, "now, when I give the signal, use tackle, okay"?

"Roger that, milady!" Chespin nodded at her before seeing the Petilil begin to draw green energy from Chihiro, "it's using absorb"!

"Oh no you don't! Chihiro, use scratch to send Petilil flying!" Connor yelled as his Fennekin fought through the not so effective move and dashed towards the cornered bulb, swiping it upwards into the air when, in a flash of purple light, Petilil began frantically yelling as the pokédex had somehow managed to vanish from her mouth and into Chihiro's tail fur when it noticed the little Chespin take a running start.

"Now, tackle!" Delana cheered as the spiny little guy jumped into the air and, just as the girlier grass type was about to fire another seed, the tackle hit its mark, causing her to fly into the brick wall and slump to the floor with barely any health left. The Chespin and Fennekin began to cheer before the latter walked over to Delana and gave her the pokédex in its mouth. "Good boy." She stated before her covered face turned towards the Petilil. She walked towards it and appeared to be tugging at the obscuring cloth.

"No, my lady! "Sally began, "there's an onlooker". Connor huffed at the statement.

"I believe he has the right to know of my identity, Sally, just as why this little maiden has been trying to get my attention." Delana stated before she pulled off the full body veil in one clean stroke.

Connor couldn't stop himself from looking at the identity of his battle partner and for good reason. Just like her manicured hands, Delana's face was porcelain white adorned with two eyes of jade, long glossy straight hair which was tied in an intricately knotted bun (save for a curled lock down each side and a small button nose. Her figure was a light hourglass yet, despite her white blouse, pastel green pinafore dress adorned with white ribbons and a crest on the left hand breast pocket which Connor couldn't make out, the knee high white socks she wore underneath and her black leather Mary Jane's, she looked like a young woman with a posture earned from years of having book columns stacked on her skull. If she was wearing a ballroom gown, she would look like a princess through and through. "I believe, as Petilil are not native to Kalos, this one may have stowed away with us from the palace, Sally." Delana stated as she examined the little pokémon, "Is that right, Miss Petilil"? The bulb gave a weak nod as it cringed in pain from the fall. "Well, although I do have a grass type, I would be honoured to hold such a resourceful friend as part of my team." Delana smiled before turning to Connor, "that is, unless you wish to have her, monsieur. After all, if you hadn't arrived with your extraordinary Fennekin, who knows what would have happened". Connor couldn't help but smile at the compliment but, regretfully, he shook his head. Although it was powerful, that Petilil was too much hassle for him. Seeing this, Delana took a pokeball which Sally had produced from a bag she was carrying and lightly tossed it at the Petilil. In an instant, the little grass type was sucked into the capsule in a white light. The ball dropped to the ground and, after only one time, let out a resonating ping. Petilil now belonged to Delana.

"Wunderbar!" she cheered as she lifted the pokeball into the air, "I, princess Delana of Vielin, have caught my first pokémon! Now, let's get our little friend to the pokemon centre, I assume you'll be coming as well to have your little Fennekin checked up, monsieur. Sally, does the name Isolde seem fitting"?

"I believe it does, your highness, congratulations." The bodyguard replied as she recalled her Arcanine into its ball. The two hurried off with Percival, leaving Connor speechless yet running behind them with Chihiro in his arms.

'Princess? Vielin? Whatever Chihiro just did!?' the young man mentally exclaimed before shaking his head as he ran, 'either café Soleil spikes their drinks or I'm caught up in some weird stuff here'…

Twenty minutes later, the trio were at the Pokémon Centre and sitting on hard, candy red chairs around a decently sized metal as they waited for their pokémon to be healed and had registered their trainer IDs for the competitions held all over the region. Connor always liked the pokemon centres as a child. The one back in Couriway was peaceful like the rest of the town and the resident Nurse Joy had always treated him kindly. If there were any arguments and his Aunt Raven wasn't around, she would always listen. Sometimes, his dad would volunteer and help give master classes to trainers hoping to one day beat the then champion, Diantha. It was like a home away from home.

This was a far cry from home. The centre was manned by two nurse Joys at a time who always appeared exhausted from the sheer number of injured pokémon and pokémon related injuries, which seemed to increase as the sun began to set outside. A few police officers were taking enquiries and witness testimonies from victims of gang violence and thieves who had stolen the occasional Eevee or two with trainers and pet owners young and old trying to stabilise their partners' health. It was pretty hectic to say the least. That's when he heard the princess cough to get his attention. He turned to face her across the table. Her bodyguard, Sally, had left the table to get them some drinks. She left another companion there though. It looked like Arcanine but it was more childish, smaller… and wouldn't stop growling at him…

"Please pay no mind to Growlithe. He's one of the palace's trainee guards that Sally and Arcanine has taken under their wing. Forgive me, but I don't believe we got your name, monsieur." Delana apologised with a bow of her head, "if your Fennekin hadn't used his magician ability and magic coat, I believe I wouldn't have gotten my pokédex back in such good condition". Connor nervously chuckled at her display and smiled at her to reassure her.

"Don't worry about it. Your Chespin was the main man. He's the one who beat Isolde." Connor replied, "Well, my name's Connor Jackson, I just started as a trainer and- wait, what do you mean by magician and magic coat"? Delana let out a rather polite smile before she showed him a picture of his Fennekin on her device.

"It must have scanned him when he took it back from Isolde, Monsieur Jackson." Delana explained, "Magic coat is an ability which bounces back most non-damaging moves to the attacker. It's a rare move usually seen in psychics like Spoink and Grumpig but it's possible that your little hero inherited it. As for the magician ability, it's one which enables the user to steal items from their opponents. It is a rather handy indeed and I'm grateful that your Fennekin could use it". That was when Sally returned with a bottle of water for herself, a fancy looking brand of lemonade for Delana and a cheap can of some foreign fruit for Connor which he took with thanks.

"Now. Let us deal with the matter of you forcibly laying a hand on the young princess." Sally began as she turned to face him with her intense red eyes which made Connor freeze up and try to respond, "While I am grateful that you acted to save milady from an attack, in many countries, laying a finger on a noble is punishable by anything from incarceration to execution". Connor began panicking at the thought of whatever guillotine these foreigners would use.

"Might I make an alternative suggestion?" Delana proposed with a raised hand, "how about, instead, our friend here has the charges dropped. However, tomorrow morning, he must accompany us to Santalune City. I wish to participate in the contests of this region as well as this Saturday's bug catching contest. Therefore, I believe that you're time as a secondary bodyguard and guide could be very useful. What say you, monsieur"?

Connor didn't waste time thinking. Although they were probably joking about execution (I mean, they had to have been, right? … Right?), he was already heading toward Santalune for his gym battle so it was a no brainer.

"I'm in." he smiled.

 **There you have it, folks. Chapter two is done. Shout outs to my two lovely followers, my reviewers (both writers and guests alike). Feel free to leave your questions and views on the story so far. Next time, in "Route 4 Snoozin'", as Connor accompanies our princess, they bump into a new friend who is… sleeping… as well as help a pair of Ralts who are being attacked by a ferocious Corphish! Until next time, see you around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon XYZ: Despair Unbound**

 **Hello everyone! Hope you're excited for this latest instalment of Despair Unbound. Following the events of the last chapter, Princess Delana and her bodyguard, Sally, have commanded Connor to join them for their excursion to Santalune City for the monthly Pokémon Contest and for the upcoming bug catching contest. However, will the route of flowers and luxurious floral arrangements cause them further trouble and strife? Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Status:**

Connor: Badges - 0, Keys – 0

Team: Chihiro the Fennekin, (Male, Ability: Magician, Moves: Ember, Scratch, Tail Whip, Magic Coat) approx. Lv7

Delana: Ribbons – 0, Keys – 0

Team: Percival the Chespin, (Male, Ability: Bulletproof, Moves: Vine Whip, Tackle, Growl, Belly Drum) approx. lv7

Isolde the Petilil (Female, Ability: Own Tempo, Moves: Absorb, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder, Growth) approx. Lv10

Sally: Arcanine, (Male, Ability: Intimidate, Moves: Morning Sun, Fire Fang, Extreme Speed, Flamethrower) approx. Lv55

Growlithe, (Male, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Bite, Odour Sleuth, Ember, Iron Tail) approx. lv12

?

Chapter 3: Route 4 Snoozin'!

Location: Lumiose City, Kalos Region. Time: 9:30am

After a night's stay at the Pokémon Centre, Connor was yawning on a bench outside the entrance to route four, studying a map of the Kalos as Chihiro ate a few twigs from a nearby branch of a tree which, at present, a few Skiddo had fallen asleep underneath the comfort of its branches. Connor looked up at the street on the left then to the holo caster on his wrist before sighing in frustration and tilting his head to the sky to see a small flock of Pidove make their way across the sky.

"It's been half an hour. Where are they?" Connor impatiently mumbled. Connor was a patient kid. However, he had somehow inherited his father's impatience towards people who were late (which was why he made sure he called last night. That led to an hour of reassuring Pops that he was fine and a further fifteen minutes of the concerned parent gushing over little Chihiro). Chihiro just gave him a confused look and ate some twigs. He knew that the two had said they were staying at the Hotel Richissime instead of the Centre but they shouldn't have been this late. That was when he saw the two women arrive via Lumi-Cab. He got up from the bench and went over to them as they got out. "What took you guys so long?" he asked before he was stared down by Sally's glare, "I-I mean, good morning". He then saw Delana and noticed something very obvious. Unlike yesterday, she was clad with a new, rather expensive looking black handbag and a wide brimmed straw sunhat adorned with a light green ribbon.

"I apologise, Mr Jackson. Sally suggested that I look around the fashion district before we left and I could not have possibly left without purchasing these. Do you think they look nice on me"?

Connor hated to admit it but they did look rather sophisticated. "Definitely." He replied, "Oh. That reminds me, how is Isolde"?

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" the princess smiled as she took out a ball and released the former thief who landed in her arms and was sporting one of the translators.

"Well, hello there, Isolde. Did you sleep well?" Connor asked as Fennekin climbed up his leg and onto his shoulders. The grass type was silent until she got a reassuring smile from her trainer.

"My night was peaceful, thank you very much." She replied, only in a voice that artificially sounded like that of a young girl brought up in nobility, "I must apologise though for my actions yesterday. Truly, I feel ashamed for my conduct. However, I will atone by accompanying my lady throughout her time in this foreign land".

"That's what I like to hear." Connor smiled as he patted Isolde on the head, causing her and her trainer to lightly chuckle before they followed Sally into the red stone gateway.

* * *

After going through the gateway to Route four, Delana and Connor were amazed at the sight of the beautiful garden maze that was filled to the brim with flora of several gorgeous colours. Ivory roses, deep red tulips and periwinkles to name a few. A few gardeners were seen present in their green attire, tending to the gardens with water spouting Lombres and Corphish, surprisingly cheerful Pinsirs who pruned the flowers and a relatively tall being with white skin, thick green antennae and a base of leaves. On its shoulders, there sat a great bouquet of white flowers. Amazed by the sight, Delana pulled out her pokédex and scanned it.

 **Florges, the Garden Pokémon. In times long past, governors of castles would invite Florges to create flower gardens to embellish the castle domains. This is a female exclusive species.**

"This is pretty beautiful." Connor smiled with an open mouth as he looked at the elegant yet simple arrangements. Sally nodded as she looked at the daisies as if they were of great significance to her.

"Wunderschön." Delana cheered as she looked around before approaching one of the nearby gardeners working by a collection of pale pink flowers, "these flowers remind me of the gardens back at my grandmother's estate. Excuse me, Herr Gärtnerin, are these flowers Gracideas? These flowerbeds are just beautiful".

The gardener, a brown haired young man, chuckled. "Why thank you, ma'amoiselle." He smiled, "jus' doin' my job. This is known by most people from Santalune as Parterre Way; the region's award winning route for the past twelve years. It's pretty much the pride and joy of both citizens and the pokémon alike. Ain't that right, Hyacinth"? The Florges cheered in response.

"Well, it is beautiful. Take care and keep up the good work." Delana cheered before making her way back to the others, "Oh, I knew I made the right decision to begin my journey in Kalos".

This perked Connor's ears. "Actually, that's something I wanted to ask you about. I mean, you sound as if you're from far away. Why didn't you go around your own country?" he asked only to be met with a stern glare from Sally and a smile from the noblewoman.

"Well, to see the world of course." She smiled as she saw their pokémon frolic in the pathway and smell the tulips, "currently, I am first in line to the throne. However, as my father, the reigning king, is still young. Therefore, he permitted my request to travel across the lands, interact with the people of the world and construct my own personal team of bodyguards as Sally is the chief of security at the palace and has been tasked to accompany me until she sees my companions as fit to defend me".

"I see." Connor replied as he looked towards her, "but wouldn't it be more logical to compete in the Kalos league"?

"That may be so. However, although I do wish for my allies to grow stronger, it would not be becoming of a future monarch to simply wave about her power and be seen by the people as a brutal tyrant. I don't mean to say that you are such though." She replied, "I just believe that it would be better to show my pokémon's strength indirectly through their beauty and technique. I hope you would understand". Although Connor was still somewhat confused, he admired the princess' drive and resolution. The three of them simply took in the sights of the route as they continued walking, seeing the arrangements of the flora in all of its splendour. That was when they noticed her lying on the wall of a now barren skating park, surrounded by two identical, pink horned tiny humanoids and a strange pink and blue angular being floating beside her, nudging her to get up.

"Goodness! We should try to help her. Sally, with me." Delana commanded as the two proceeded towards the girl, trying to reassure the three beings surrounding her that they are allies which meant no harm. The two little creatures on the ground seemed to be deep in thought before they let the women pass. The odd being floating above them seemed to be more reluctant to comply yet followed suit. Slowly, Connor and their pokémon approached to get a better look than her. She was pretty short and curvy with pale skin raised by large bags under her heavily lidded eyes. Her shoulder length, deathly pale pink hair lay straight and limp, messily framing her face. She wore a white button-up over her curvy chest, her hips clothed in a dark grey pleated short skirt and her legs with mid-thigh high black knee socks. Acting as a pillow looked to be a dark blue zip-up hoody. By her feet resided a pair of black heeled ankle boots and dark blue backpack to which the pink and blue pokémon hovered over as Connor scanned it with his pokédex and then proceeded to do the same for the other two creatures.

 **Porygon, the Virtual Pokémon. A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. It is capable of moving freely in cyberspace.**

 **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon.** **If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly.**

'A pokémon capable of going online?' Connor thought, 'she must be an interesting trainer to come across one of those'. He saw Sally pull out a tiny vial from her bag, prop the girl up with a very large arm and uncap the vial. She then placed the object in question underneath the girl's nose. Needless to say, she woke up in a half-awake state, her eyes half open to reveal one a fire truck red and the other a light green.

"Take it easy there, Miss, are you alright?" Sally asked in that rough voice of hers. The girl looked up rather dozily at the women and then at Connor.

"Mmm… I guess so… I must have…. Slept here." The girl replied with a yawn before she sat up and cuddled her Porygon, "Hello there, Mainframe, I'm sorry if I worried you… and who are these two"?

"Wait, these aren't your pokémon?" Connor asked as he looked at the two psychic types.

"Nope… I only use steel and electric types… plus the odd exception." The girl smiled as she stroked the angular pokémon, "I should thank you for helping me. I suffer from Narcolepsy so this can happen at the worst of times. I'm Eloise Gates. Could I ask you who you are"?

"Well, Miss Gates, I am Delana von Edelstein and these are my associate, Sally and Connor. We're just glad that you didn't fall asleep somewhere more dangerous." The princess stated as she introduced them, "What I'm surprised at is how you managed to attract such rare pokémon".

"Oh… I guess I have something which attracts them to me." Eloise replied as she saw the two psychic types curiously interact with Chihiro and the others… aside from Growlithe as it had been trained to be ready for any form of danger, "so… are you heading to Lumiose City as well"? Connor looked at her for a second, thinking that she was probably still a tad sleepy.

"Actually, we're heading to Santalune City for my gym battle, Delana's contest and the bug catching contest." Connor explained before seeing Mainframe visibly squirm, "what's with him"?

Eloise picked up on the mood coming from her partner. "Strange, I thought all trainers started off from Vaniville…Oh, right. You see, Mainframe is… afraid of bug pokémon." Eloise replied, "They got poisoned by a toxic using Beedrill once and he hasn't been the same around them since".

"Oh, the poor thing." Delana sighed as she proceeded to stroke the Virtual creature before being joined by the two psychic strays, "aww, they're really sweet, aren't they"? She was about to pick one of them up when Sally's large hand clamped onto her wrist.

"It's unwise to touch strange pokémon, milady." She insisted, "You never know if they're harbouring any diseases". Delana sighed and nodded compliantly, giving a sad smile which the Ralts couple picked up on before they got off from the wall and slowly walked away back into the tall grass. Connor couldn't help but feel annoyed

"Aww, I wanted to catch one." He grumbled before Eloise got up and put a hand on his left shoulder.

"Ralts are naturally shy. They must have had a lot of courage to appear for as long as they did." She reassured him. It didn't lighten him up to. "Say, how about we have a battle. My Mainframe against your Fennekin… How does that sound"? Connor couldn't help but feel happy at the idea.

"Alright! I've been wanting to battle since yesterday so let's do this." He smiled as Sally pulled Delana away from the side-lines, "alright, Chihiro, let's give it all we've got"! The Fennekin yipped in response as it happily took the correct spot, happy that it can finally battle outside of that old lab.

"Alright, Mainframe, let's begin." Eloise quietly stated as the Porygon casually floated onto the battlefield, "Let's begin the download". With a flash of binary in front of the virtual being's eyes, Porygon seemed to be scanning the little vulpine.

"Hey, what gives, El?" Connor demanded.

"Huh… Oh, well, this is Mainframe's ability." The heterochromatic girl replied as she wiped some sleep from her eyes and pulled out her gunmetal grey holo caster, "Download lets a Porygon scan an enemy and, depending on what defence stat is the lowest, Mainframe's corresponding attack stat increases. Based on what my caster is predicting, your… Chihiro, I think… has lower physical defence. Ergo, my Mainframe gets a physical attack boost". Connor's eyes widened as he saw the pink and blue creature looked visibly stronger.

"So? I have faith in Chihiro that he'll win. Forget stats. He'll win." Cameron replied, "Do you want to go first or shall I"?

"I guess I'll start… I think." Eloise replied before stretching out her arm, "Mainframe, use tackle". The Porygon heard her commands and quickly began charging at the fox.

"Dodge it and use ember." Connor commanded. The Fennekin tried to jump and avoid the attack but the virtual nemesis was too quick, hurtling the fox into the air, only to be sent back from a fireball to the face before the fox landed feet first on the shorter grass. Although it was the first hit, Chihiro looked taken aback and stunned by the assault. Truly, Eloise was deceptive in her team's visible power.

"Your Fennekin isn't that quick but it is fast to counter." Eloise mumbled before commanding again, "Mainframe, use thunder wave to paralyse Chihiro". As the Porygon began to charge a small bolt of electricity, Connor's memories of his old trainer school kicked in. If he didn't stop it, Chihiro would be a sitting duck to Mainframe's charge up tackles. This realisation caused him to panic to find a solution as the spark began to hurtle towards Chihiro.

"Chihiro, Magic coat. Hurry!" Connor yelled. Chihiro's fur took the familiar golden sheen from yesterday as the bolt bounced off of it and hit the foe, causing Mainframe to slow down and Eloise's eyes to widen and for Delana to clap from the side-lines.

"So, your Fennekin has a Spoink for a father. That's… odd… I think." She contemplated before letting out another command, "Mainframe, if you can move, use tackle". The virtual being nodded yet, as it rushed forward, it hit the floor from the paralysing jolt coursing through its body.

"Now, whilst he's wide open, use ember and scratch, Chihiro." Connor smiled. However, as the fox began to fire at the Porygon, a Corphish and a Pinsir came out from the tall grass chasing two Ralts around with the little ones panicking like nothing else as they dodged the former's water guns and the latter's spiky pincers.

"Oh my, are those the two from before? Why are those pokémon attacking them?" Delana gasped before calling to Connor, "Connor! We might need your help"! Connor wanted to but it wasn't proper trainer etiquette to stop a match abruptly, was it"? He looked to Eloise who was examining her Porygon.

"Go. You would have won the match any way." She adamantly stated as she pulled a yellow spray out of her backpack, "something's wrong. Corphish aren't naturally this aggressive. They need to be stopped". Connor nodded as one of the psychic types came running towards him with the stag beetle chasing after it. Meanwhile, Delana and Sally were facing down the Corphish with Growlithe and Percival.

"I'll save you, little guy! Chihiro, Ember!" Connor commanded as the fox fired more red flames at the bug. The Pinsir broke through the blockade of flames to stomp down on Fennekin. However, as the fox dodged, what was most striking were its eyes. Instead of their normal white, the bug's peepers were stained a dark red as if they had an evil case of hayfever. The Pinsir continued its stomping assault before Chihiro's yelps of pain could be heard across the area as the bug had stomped on its bushy tail. Those screams frightened Connor. What if Chihiro was permanently damaged? Was he responsible?

"Chihiro, hold on! I'm coming! Connor yelled as he jumped at Pinsir, spear tackling it to the floor and off of Chihiro. In response, the bug grew more furious and attempted to pin down Connor, its sharp pincers snapping more menacingly as they drew closer to Connor's neck when they stopped. Connor looked to see that the Pinsir, shocked at its immobility, was coated in a blue aura. Connor turned to see the smaller of the Ralts facing the bug with its arms raised as if it was actually holding the much larger insect. Connor nodded at the Ralts before turning to the Fennekin which was nursing its tail.

"Chihiro, are you okay to move?" he asked only to smile at Fennekin's nod, "great! Okay, fire ember at the Pinsir with all you've got." The Pinsir tried to struggle but the little Ralts' psychic powers had a great hold on its mobility. All it could do was screech as the blasts of fire pelted and charred its skin. It was unconscious before the Ralts removed its hold and let it fall to the grass. At the same time, Connor turned to see Delana and the other Ralts had used a combination of confusion and Isolde's Sleep Powder to send the creature into a deep sleep.

"I guess we make a good team, huh, little guy?" Connor smiled with a sigh of relief to the nearer Ralts, causing it to reply with a cute little curtsey and a chuckle.

"Actually, that Ralts is a girl… I think." Eloise stated as she came up to the two with her holo caster in one hand and a healed up Porygon at her side, "but… are you two the same Ralts twins I saw earlier"? She smiled when the Ralts gave her a nod.

Just then, the gardener from earlier rushed towards them with frantic eyes and an odd black, white and red flower in an airtight Ziploc bag. "What in th'blazes happened here!?" he exclaimed as he saw his fallen allies, "oh ma' swirls, I can't believe this happened! Did Crawly an' Pinchy hurt y'all"?

"Crawly and... Pinchy?" Delana repeated in surprise before she politely shook her head, "No sir, we are all relatively unharmed. Our companions did get injured but only as they were defending these wild Ralts you see before you". The gardener breathed a sigh of relief before he began examining his partners before Sally approached him with a rage in her eyes.

"What was this then? Did you intend to attack milady?" she all but growled as she picked up the man by his sides before roaring at him, "answer or I will throw you in a cell myself"! The spectators were struck with awe and terror at the sheer strength of Delana's head of security as the gardener dropped the flower bag on the ground.

"I-it was these flowers, ma'am, I swear! I got ma' orders to plant pots of these for a commission in two weeks' time so ah decided t'plant a few spares t'see how they'd look!" he explained in his frightened state, "Pinchy and Crawly must've taken a whiff of this one since they just up and went berserk. Please ma'am, I'm a good man! I only did ma' job, I-I swear! Ma' pokémon wouldn't hurt no soul! Please please don't kill me"! Everyone stared as Sally made her judgement and put the man down, noticing the wedding band on his soil covered hands.

"You seem honest enough. Judging from the way you have that flower in that bag, I assume that you'll be taking it in for analysis?" Sally asked as she was met with a nod before she pulled out a badge from inside her jacket which was turned away from the others, "Now, listen. As a member of security for the families linked to the Vielin Royal family, I demand that you uproot all of those flowers, isolate them and report to your boss. Then, have that flower sent to the nearest botanical authority to have it analysed. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"? The gardener nodded frantically. "Now, I will say you've done a great service for your country, sir, and my client will not press charges on you for indirect assault. Now, do what I have asked and go home to your spouse, alright"? The gardener muttered his thanks, returned his fallen friends to the net balls in his uniform pockets and proceeded down towards Santalune at breakneck speeds.

"… Your highness"?

"Yes, Connor"?

"Sally scares me".

"Well, she is the best".

* * *

After the gardener had left, the four humans were sat back down on the statue, watching the local roller skaters circle the statue and their pokémon speak with their psychic friends.

"Those two really helped us back there." Delana smiled as she picked up her Petilil, "as did you, Isolde. Well done"!

"Th-thank you, your highness!" the grass type piped in her mechanically ladylike yet girlish tone.

"I just hope that they discover who sent those flowers, who knows what could have happened if they weren't discovered to be the source of the problem? However, it is time that we make our leave for Santalune." Sally pointed out as she looked at the sun, "It'll set soon and I doubt milady would like to camp out tonight. Time to go, Mr Jackson".

"Oh… you're leaving." Eloise sighed as she looked at the three, "Well, it was going to happen. Thank you for the battle, Connor. Next time, it won't be short and the results will be very different… I think". She then took his hand and placed in it 200 poké coins and a flyer. "The spoils of victory to the winner." She smiled, "you may want to keep that piece of paper. It gives a half price discount on its opening day… I think".

"Half price on what, Eloise?" Connor asked with an intrigued look as he looked at the text on the sheet and, after a minute, he gasped in surprise and excitement, "You're making a video game"!? Delana rushed over and looked at the flyer, read it and began to smile.

"Yes. I'm going to Lumiose City to work on the beta test for my new game. I think I did tell you that… unless I forgot which is possible: Pokémon Showcase Extravaganza. Trademarked of course… hopefully." Eloise smiled as she patted Mainframe on the head, "I was collecting photo samples for different pokémon models when I must have fallen asleep. I'm just glad Mainframe put my camera back in my bag". The Porygon beeped in agreement as the two began to head towards Lumiose. "Take care everyone. I wish you the best of luck"!

As she left, the Ralts duo waved goodbye to her before they began pulling at the hems of Connor's trousers and Delana's new dress. In excitement.

"I wonder what they want." Delana wondered as she saw their excitement before Percival (who had been playing with the two.) jumped up on the statue wall.

"Isn't it obvious, milady? They wanna join us!" the Chespin smugly smiled, "of course, I knew they couldn't resist my awesome moves and looks".

"…I did all the work, Percival." Isolde deadpanned although the other grass type wasn't paying any attention. Connor then knelt down to the female Ralts and offered a finger.

"Do you really want to join us, Ralts?" he asked. The psychic type replied with a smile and a diminutive hand wrapped around the extended finger as if it was shaking hands. Connor and Delana turned their heads to each other and nodded as they pulled out a pokeball each and pressed the button to the psychic type's faces. In a flash of red light, the two disappeared and the tiny pings resonated throughout the area. "Welcome to the team, Celeste." He smiled as he looked at the ball which housed his first captured pokémon.

"And welcome to you, Tristan." Delana added before they returned their team to their balls and joined Sally as they resumed their trek to Santalune city.

 **There you have it folks, another chapter finished! So, leave a review about what you thought of all the twists and turns that came about today. Did you like Eloise? Do you believe that these flowers will be involved in some nefarious scheme? What do you think our team bases their nicknames on? Well, tune in next time to Chapter 4, Santalune Powder Keg in which Connor decides to battle the first gym! Will he succeed or will he have it all blow up in his face? See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon XYZ: Despair Unbound**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Just my story. So, after a potential flower power disaster, the trio arrive at Santalune city where, after resting up from fighting throughout the rest of route, Connor decides to fight the gym. Yeah… let's see how that goes down… especially since he just became a trainer yesterday. I think someone will need a mop.**

 **Status:**

Connor: Badges - 0, Keys – 0

Team: Chihiro the Fennekin, (Male, Ability: Magician, Moves: Ember, Scratch, Howl, Magic Coat) approx. Lv11

Celeste the Ralts, (Female, Ability: Trace, Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, Disarming Voice) approx. lv11

Delana: Ribbons – 0, Keys – 0

Team: Percival the Chespin, (Male, Ability: Bulletproof, Moves: Vine Whip, Bite, Rollout, Belly Drum) approx. lv10

Isolde the Petilil (Female, Ability: Own Tempo, Moves: Absorb, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder, Growth) approx. Lv12

Tristan the Ralts (Male, Ability: Telepathy, Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, Disarming Voice) approx. Lv11

Sally: Arcanine, (Male, Ability: Intimidate, Moves: Morning Sun, Fire Fang, Extreme Speed, Flamethrower) approx. Lv55

Growlithe, (Male, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Bite, Odour Sleuth, Ember, Iron Tail) approx. lv13

?

Chapter 4: Santalune Powder Keg

Route 4, Kalos Region

After several hours of trekking through the rather beautiful route, Connor was met with the first sights of glass buildings covered in vines and the small bugs crawling along them. As they walked into the town square, the entirety of Santalune City appeared to be a cross between a traditional market town and an institute of technology. If anyone were to look a few blocks away from the stalls where families and their pet Growlithes went between the wooden stands to pick apples, the average onlooker would notice the contrasting, scientific looking buildings. From what Connor could see, the insides of some of these glass domed buildings were filled to the brim with enough gorgeous foliage to rival that in route 4.

"Wow. So this is a Kalosian town!" Delana smiled as she walked ahead of her two companions and looked around. "I must admit, it's very quaint".

"I suppose so, milady." Sally replied as she pulled out a GPS device from her jacket pocket, "First off, however, we should locate the next Pokémon Centre to stay for the night. It looks like the centre is a block or so away. We'll book ourselves in for tonight so that you two can have your dinner and train if you so wish. I trust that you'll be heading there as well, Mr Jackson"? Connor was a bit nervous in his reply.

"U-um, yes ma'am". Delana smiled as she chuckled a little.

"Well, that will be fun. After all, I wanted to try out some particular combinations for the Contest on Friday." Delana stated before giving an almost unladylike smirk, "and I bet Mr Schneider will like to hear from you, Sally". The bodyguard sighed with a smile as she walked ahead, releasing her Arcanine as a guard dog as the three began to walk towards the centre. Connor couldn't help but notice, when Sally would stroke the legendary beast, there was a glint of a golden wedding band on her left hand.

After they got booked into the centre and got their companions healed up by Nurse Joy (Who offered them the training grounds outside to practice), Connor stood on the earthy battlefield and unleashed both Chihiro and Celeste. His tiny allies grew cheerful at his presence. "Now, I know we got a lot of experience from fighting today. However, I want to squeeze in as much practice before we challenge the gym leader tomorrow. From what I've heard, Viola seems to use bug types." He explained as he pointed to them, "Chihiro, that means you'll be a big hit. However, fire is the obvious choice so she'll probably have something to counter that weakness. If we can challenge her tomorrow, that'll be your job, Celeste. So, are we on the same page"? He was met by their smiles of agreement as they began to take their places and train to the beat of the setting sun. Flames danced across the grounds and became serpents of glorious heat as they came into contact with the being of emotion's fledgling psychic energy until it was time for dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Santalune's tranquillity was broken by shouts of frustration and rage.

"WHAT!? HOW CAN IT BE CLOSED"!?

The source of this was our hero, standing in front of a large glass building covered in wines and children's paintings of all kinds of bug pokémon. Adorned on top of the doors was a wooden Vivillon painted in a rainbow of great colours. However, on its door was a sign -decorated by a sleeping insect with skin that looked more like a blanket covering its tiny body – apologising for the inconvenience. In front of the door was Connor. He looked frustrated and, with the earliest signs of bags forming under his eyes. To the side stood Sally and Delana. The former sighed at the boy's outburst whilst the princess put on a reassuring smile and brought over Sally's map to the boy. The aforementioned boy was kneeling on the floor in disbelief.

"We trained so hard last night." He uttered before he looked towards her highness as he felt her hand on his left shoulder. He saw the map she held in her hands. "What's this"?

Delana pursed her lips before smiling again. "Well, I thought that it would be beneficial for the both of us if we could train in the forest. There's supposed to be several strong pokémon in the area as well as a few rare species. Plus, if we train there, you might be able to make your team stronger before you face the gym leader. Wouldn't that be a good idea"? Connor thought about it for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement. "Well then, it looks like we'll be going through Santalune forest today. Sally, could you run to the centre's shop and buy us some antidotes to take with us? Just put it on my account".

"Certainly, milady." She replied before heading back to the centre. A minute after the giant of a woman had left, the young trainer stood up and faced Delana.

"So, I'm just curious, who's that Mr Schneider you were talking about yesterday?" he asked. The princess chuckled a little before she explained.

"Well, that's her husband and the royal tailor." She explained, "He's been creating my contest outfits for the last several months and should be sending them over in a few days. She just worries about him a lot".

"Really? She doesn't look like she worries about a lot." Connor replied. He wasn't wrong. From what he had seen so far, Sally's default facial expressions were either angry or stoic.

"Well, you see, Mr Schneider lost his left leg about ten years ago when a group of religious extremists inside Vielin's main capitals tried to show their devotion to their beliefs and began detonating bombs in the shopping centres and museums. Ever since, I feel that Sally has been very apprehensive when it comes to his safety".

"Must be hard for her to be so far away from him".

"Exactly. That's why, I know this sounds crazy, but I want to get stronger as soon as possible so that she can go back to her position back at home and stop worrying." Delana stated. From what he could see from her eyes, Connor knew that she was determined to see her plan through.

"Well, if you need any help, just remember that my door is always open." Connor smiled and offered his hand to which Delana shook daintily with her own.

"Thank you, Connor. Now. Let us begin our forest expedition"!

* * *

An hour later, the trio were walking through the forest with their starters on their shoulders and Sally's trainee Growlithe sniffing at the ground as it plodded along. The forest was a marquee of brilliant green for the springtime weather and, although little light managed to break through the leafy veil above their heads, it was still light enough that they could experience the beauty of the forest floor and see the birds and the bugs in their nests among the treetops. Delana, however, was having trouble navigating the forest without having to lean on her muscular bodyguard as, unfortunately, she was wearing heels.

"I-I didn't think that the forest would be so… treacherous to traverse through." Delana struggled to say as she tried not to fall over from all the Bunnelby holes dotting the pathway, "I-isn't there a smoother pathway"?

"Hard to say, Milady. Have you decided on whether you would like to capture anything?" Sally asked her charge as she supported her. Delana shook her head.

"I'm not sure, Sally. Th-there might be some species that could bring some flare to my performance b-but I'm uncertain that they'd be ready for Saturday".

"A wise observation, Milady. Personally, if you did catch anything today, I would suggest that they would be better spectating from the side-lines". Delana nodded as the three progressed with their walk. However, as they continued, Connor was curious as to why they didn't encounter many pokémon as they advanced towards an area where more and more trees were showing signs of blossoms. That was when he saw something sneaking from his left towards a particular tree. Connor stopped to crouch and observe it and, as he did, he noticed it was small, yellow and black and reminded him of his Aunt Raven's pet Emolga… except that, instead of flying, the little tyke was busy scurrying up a tree and onto the branches to pick and dig into one of the Razz berries from which it grew from. He heard his companions stop behind him.

"Are you feeling alright, Connor?" Delana inquired before looking in his line of direction, "Oh… that little moppet is adorable"!

"Shh, you might scare it off." Connor whispered to her before he pulled out his pokédex to scan it.

 **Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. It plays with others by touching tails and setting off sparks. This appears to be a test of courage.**

"A Pichu. Well, it looks really young but, since a load of bug types are weak to electricity, this little guy might be useful." Connor stated to Delana, "I want to catch it". Delana sighed.

"Alright then. However, the next time a wild pokémon that we both want to capture appears, I insist that I… "Call dibs" as the children say." She insisted. Connor sighed with a nod in agreement as he nodded to Chihiro.

"Okay then, Chihiro, use ember to catch that Pichu's attention." He commanded. Chihiro then jumped off of his trainer's shoulders and fired a small orb of flame at the tiny mouse, missing it by centimetres and spooking the little guy into crying out in shock and almost choke on its Razz berry. Puffing up its cheeks in anger, the Pichu began shouting at the fox.

"Sorry, little guy, we just want to battle you." Connor apologised. However, before he could continue, a bunch of grey bodied bugs descended from the surrounding trees in a swarm of all sorts of coloured and patterned wings.

"Wh-what's going on?" Delana gasped before she pulled out her pokédex to scan the descending butterflies.

 **Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colourful scales.**

Connor couldn't believe this was happening. From the way that he had normally seen Vivillon act from the trainers that would pass through Couriway in recent years, these bugs were supposed to be cheerful. These ones, however, did not have that characteristic smile and, instead, they looked ticked off. That was when they began flapping their collective wings at the Fennekin, spreading a thick wave of black powder which coated the fox and caused it to cough a little.

"Hey! Calm down! Chihiro, use ember to create a path through them." Connor commanded. The fox began to emit flames when Connor heard Sally yell before she pulled him down. In an instant, a large boom resonated throughout the area. The air seemed to ignite as Chihiro was caught in the blast and sent flying into the Pichu's tree, causing the baby mouse to fall off and freeze as it was surrounded by the menacing insects. "No! Chihiro!" Connor yelled before he and the other two were blasted at by several of the Vivillon with blasts of multi-coloured energy.

"Oh no! What'll we do, Sally?" Delana asked.

"I don't know, Milady. Somehow, these insects can counter fire types. Arcanine and Growlithe would be useless in this situation"… There seemed to be a look of uncertainty on the bodyguard's face as she saw the angry butterflies before she stood up and brought out another ball, "but that won't stop me from ensuring your safety, Milady"!

Suddenly, a giant pink and black ball hurtled through the air towards the Vivillon and knocked several of them out of the air like skittles. The ball landed on the ground and uncurled behind the stunned swarm, revealing two cream horns, a brass cowbell on its neck and a massive udder.

"Is that a… Miltank?" the princess asked before a frail voice was heard.

"I-I'm so sorry V-Vivillon. B-but you're hurting people. N-Nociel, try to help those people please." The voice, most evidently a young woman by its tone, almost whispered as her Miltank glared at the swarm only to be met by their collective glares. That was when one of them was zapped by a small but powerful blast of electrical energy.

Apparently, the Pichu had regained its composure… and it was ticked. By Chihiro's side, there was the remains of a Razz berry… although, at this point, it was more like charcoal.

"E-everyone, please collect your injured pokémon and follow Nociel to the safe area." the voice added before more Vivillon were being drawn to it. As a scream was heard, Connor threw out Celeste's ball as he went to collect Chihiro.

"Celeste! Go teleport over to save the girl!" he commanded as the little green being disappeared in a quick flash of light before returning with a girl holding a pink, ponytail wearing blob with her left arm, "let's move"! As they charged with the Miltank as their spearhead, the group managed to escape. However, they did bring one unfortunate passenger which had snuck its way into Sally's handbag during the kerfuffle.

* * *

A few minutes after running, the group managed to get some distance from the horde and had arrived at a clearing where they could recuperate. It was a wonder that Delana hadn't fallen over during the escape. Apart from Sally, the group was exhausted.

"Wh-what was that about?" Connor asked to no one in particular, "and what was that explosion!? Chihiro should've taken out at least one of them".

"I believe that we may have interrupted their mating season. Bug pokémon can be rather territorial during those times of the year. The explosion was probably caused by Vivillon's trademark move, Powder. It's a defensive move which protects the user from fire type attacks by coating their opponent with a highly flammable powder" Sally explained before reaching into her bag and, with a look of surprise, pulled out the Pichu from earlier. It was unconscious in her hand but still breathing, "I hope this rodent didn't leave anything unpleasant in my bag".

"A-ah! The poor Pichu. Qu-quick, please, let me examine your injured pokémon, stat." the foreign voice stated in a panicked tone before everyone turned to the girl who had helped them out. The first word that Connor could come up with to describe her was cute. True, this girl looked nervous as anything with her frail build, her stooping manner of holding herself and the look on her face that made her look as if she expected one of them to hit her. However, as he looked at her porcelain skin, her amethyst eyes and that almost purplish-black tinted, straight hair which hung to the middle of her back, there was no denying that she looked adorable. Coupling that with the beauty mark under her left eye and the thick yet shapely thighs that came from under her baby blue pleated mid-thigh high skirt, she was a nervous beauty. He didn't get why she wanted to see the group's injured until he recognised the KHS logo on the white jacket which covered her baby pink button-up blouse, indicating that she was one of the region's travelling nurses. It made more sense that she was part of this new squadron of health care workers, despite her looking barely a few years older than him and the fact that there were a few bandages on several places on her body, based on the fact that she owns a Miltank and what looked to be a baby Chansey. It was reported on the news earlier that, along with the increase in the age where a child could leave for their journey, the Kalos Health Service would have several nurses dotted around the region in areas which were considered treacherous for young people and had no centres in the surrounding area. He scanned her partners just to see what they were capable of as the nurse began examining the Pichu which Sally had laid down next to her.

 **Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon.** **Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary**.

 **Happiny, the Playhouse Pokémon. I** **t carefully carries a round, white rock that it thinks is an egg. It's bothered by how curly its hair looks.**

"Ramuel, please get a r-revive from my bag to administer to the patient." She nervously ordered the tinier pink blob, "Nociel, use Heal Bell and Milk Drink please. Are there any other injured pokémon"?

Connor nodded to her before he pulled out Chihiro's ball and sent him out. He was unconscious but breathing. The nurse shook her head with a sigh.

"That's the fifth fire type this month I've seen injured by that Vivillon horde." She sighed before a look of panic came upon her, "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by that! Y-you're probably a good trainer and… ohh, this is so humiliating"… Connor didn't know what she was apologising for but he was only thinking about two things; Chihiro's condition and how pretty this nurse was.

"It's okay, miss. I'm just glad that you helped us out back there." He smiled at her. The two girls also nodded in agreement.

"I must say that you really did save us out there, Fraulein." Delana smiled as she sat down by Chihiro, "in my home country, you would have an award ceremony for your act of service".

"I-it's nothing m-miss. I'm just doing my j-j-job." The nurse replied as her partners used a combination of warm milk, star-shaped vitamins and soothing melodies to heal the two fallen creatures, "Many trainers fall victim to the poisons and the powders which the local bugs use in battle. That's why I have to be prepared to assist all travellers… during my term here, of course. U-us travelling nurses are obligated to do so, you know"? Delana nodded in agreement before smiling at her.

"Well, you shall still hold my undying gratitude." She began before asking her one question, "might I be so forward as to ask your name"?

"Mina Howard, Miss. Okay… there, th-these two should be fine now." Mina replied before letting out a sigh of relief, "wh-who owns this Pichu"?

"I think its wild." Connor replied as he looked the tiny mouse over, "I was trying to capture it earlier but the swarm interrupted us. I-I'm Connor by the way and these are my travelling companions, Delana and Sally. So, is Chihiro fit to battle tomorrow"?

Mina thought about it before nodding her head. "W-well, Connor, I would say yes. However, you cannot p-put your Fennekin in such a situation again. If the blast was any closer, your Chihiro would have broken a limb. P-please understand that. Connor solemnly nodded as he took in what she had said. He could have lost his buddy back there. However, he was more adamant than ever and mentally swore to himself that he wouldn't put his team into another situation like that. "I w-will say though that Santalune City's gym leader is fond of her Vivillon. I assume that you're a g-gym battler so I thought it would be helpful for you to know. I-if I'm wrong, I apologise for making any assumptions".

"Actually, that was really helpful. Thanks, Mina." Connor replied, giving her a smile that made her blush as frantically return to tidying up her things.

"W-w-well, unless you want to capture this Pichu, I think it would be best to return it to a safer part of the forest." Mina began before two shrouded men in trench coats appeared from the same path they had just come from, "u-um, can we help you, gentlem"- Mina interrupted herself as she saw what the larger of the two men was holding in his left hand; a very large net filled to the brim with Vivillon all either unconscious or crying for help as they squirmed in the tightly packed net.

"Gentlemen, just what do you think you're doing to those Vivillon?" Delana demanded as she stood up, "and why didn't you put them in Pokéballs"? One of the men snorted with a chuckle as he looked down on her.

"Look Gary, it seems like we have a regular Nancy Drew here." The smaller one smirked with an almost stereotypical gangster voice (well, from what could be seen from under his coat and hat that is), "listen, Mauville Heights, just let us be on our way or we'll do to y'what we did to these here bugs. Trust me, we won't hesitate to do so if you don't keep y'mouth shut". Delana was shocked by this as much as she was when Sally ran to her side.

"Sirs, either you stop harassing my client or I will be forced to fight you." Sally all but growled before a bolt of lightning hurtled into her, causing the bodyguard to seize up and hiss.

"Sally!" Delana shrieked before she saw the source of the blast. It was a yellow and black beast which was close to Miltank's height but had long arms and a wide, menacing grin.

 **Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness, its body glows a whitish blue.**

'That Electabuzz must have been what they used to capture the Vivillon.' Connor thought to himself before the smaller of the men brought out a light green insect standing on two legs with sickle blades for hands

 **Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly.**

"So, step aside or prepare t'be made into mincemeat, brats." The shorter one warned before his Scyther jumped at Mina, blades centimetres from her throat, "otherwise, your little lady here'll have to stitch her own head back on, got it"? That was when Scyther was hit with a small blast of electrical energy, hurting it but only so it would fall back a few paces. It turned to see the source of it being the little Pichu who Mina had healed up a few moments ago.

"Oh, you like playing games, huh?" the larger poacher grunted, "Electabuzz, use Shock Wave t'overload that rat's face"! The larger electric type fired a massive series of electrical rings at the rat.

"No! Pichu, get down!" Connor shouted as he ran towards Pichu yet the rodent didn't move an inch, "what's wrong with you, get out of the way"! The Pichu looked at him before shaking its head as it was hit by the wave. However, instead of looking injured, the tiny mouse looked… unharmed. Some would say it even looked stronger.

"Wh-what gives?" the larger poacher asked with his dumbfounded expression before his partner hit him.

"You numbskull! That Pichu knows Lightning rod and you attack it with your Electabuzz!? No matter!" he shouted before turning to Scyther, "use false swipe"!

The mantis began its path of attack until it was smashed in the face with fire balls coming from Growlithe and…

"Chihiro!" Connor smiled as he picked up his fire type, "you're okay"! The Fennekin replied with a cheerful yip. "Let's take them down. First though, Celeste, come on out"! The ladylike Ralts appeared from its ball with a curtsey as it probably glared at the enemy duo.

"Tristan, Isolde, you two emerge with confusion and sleep powder!" Delana commanded as she threw out her friends, "Percival, use Belly drum"! The three creatures began their attacks, causing the foes to dodge them and give up time they could have used to attack.

"N-Nociel, use rollout on Scyther! Ramuel, return." Mina timidly ordered as her Happiny retreated and her Miltank send Scyther flying back into its owner.

"Alright, that does it! Scyther, swords dance into slash"!

"Electabuzz, use Ice punch"! The twin pokémon obeyed as their powers were charged up and they charged at the team… only to be faced with Sally's Arcanine as well as the other allies and Pichu. The latter looked as if he something nasty plotted in his mind.

"U-Um… truce?" the smaller one asked before the Vivillon swarm in the net began flapping black powder on their legs, "Hey! Watch the coat, dang bugs"!

"Arcanine, Flamethrower. Growlithe, Ember".

"Isolde, Absorb, Tristan, Disarming Voice and Percival, use Vine Whip"!

"N-Nociel, use Rollout"!

"Piiiichuuuuuuuu!" The rodent cried as it unleashed a massively charged Thundershock

"Chihiro, use Ember and Celeste, use Confusion"!

The collection of attacks melded into one as the powder ignited and exploded, sending the poachers flying what seemed like miles away as the flames burned away the Vivillon's nets. The butterflies nodded their thanks before cheerfully flying away.

"Wow! We just saved all of those pokémon!" Delana smiled, "thank you so much for assisting us, Miss Mina, and you too, Pichu"!

"I-it wasn't anything too helpful… thank you though." The nurse replied with a blush of happiness. The Pichu, however, was more cocky and cheerful, jumping up and celebrating before it sensed Connor putting his hand on its diminutive shoulders and smile. The mouse craned its head upwards to look at the kid.

"Hey, Pichu, I was thinking… to apologise for getting you involved with this, I want to have you as part of my team. I think that, with your abilities and your power, we could take Kalos by storm. What do you say"? After pondering for a few seconds, the Pichu frowned and slapped Connor's hand away before shouting its head off and pointing at him.

"Excuse me, Tristan, can you translate?" Delana asked her Ralts.

"Certainly, Milady." The computerised voice of a young East End boy coming from Tristan's translator stated before it listened in, "Pichu says that you guys have a lot of nerve trying to forcibly remove Pokémon from their natural habitats and that the only reason why we're better than the poachers are that many trainers actually care for their team's wellbeing". Connor looked crestfallen before the rodent's demeanour changed to something more cocky and courageous. "Having said that." Tristan continued to translate, "he will agree to a battle. If you win, he'll join our team". Although Connor was gutted about how Pichu felt about trainers, he was adamant that he would win.

* * *

A few minutes later, the clearing had been drawn out into a pseudo battlefield with Pichu at one end of the clearing and Connor with Celeste on the other. Delana and Sally were seated on the side-lines sipping from a flask of tea which the bodyguard had prepared before their expedition. Mina was at the centre line, acting as referee.

"He's going with Celeste?" the princess wondered, "but why? Chihiro has the better coverage against moves like thunder wave and charm if Pichu has them. Why choose Celeste"?

Sally smirked a little. "Just watch, milady." She promised, "It'll be clear very soon".

"B-begin!" she meekly spoke as the Pichu began running towards the psychic fairy.

"Quick, Celeste, use confusion to send Pichu flying." Connor commanded as the smaller being's horn glowed a faint blue with the yellow rodent stopping mid-bound as an identically coloured aura encircled it before it was thrown into the air. Yelling from the descent, the Pichu managed to right itself before an evil smirk was painted on its face.

"Sally, what is that Pichu doing?" the princess asked before seeing Mina's hand raise, "oh, do you know, Miss Howard".

"W-well, Pichus can learn Nasty Plot." The nurse explained as she wrung her hands, "I-it increases Pichu's special attack power so moves like Th-Thundershock are more powerful".

At that moment, the Pichu ran again at Celeste and, before she had time to react, she was blasted by a bolt of electricity square in the chest. She then seemingly doubled over in pain, not moving.

"C-Celeste? Are you okay?" Connor nervously asked before he saw the last electrical sparks transfer into the Ralts' horn and seem to energise her as she stood back up and ran towards the confused Pichu, "Okay, it worked! Celeste, finish him with Disarming voice"! Stopping in front of the Pichu, Celeste's horn glowed bright pink before she blasted a large pink sound wave into the rodent's ears, sending it sprawling to the ground in pain as Connor pulled out one of the balls that his father got him. "Go, Luxury Ball!" he shouted as he threw the ball at the disoriented Pichu, sucking it into the diamond encrusted black ball. The ball dropped to the ground, shaking once, twice, three times before a solitary ping echoed throughout the area.

"Alright! Pichu is mine!" Connor smiled as he picked up the ball and gave Celeste a high-five. However, the baffled Delana entered the makeshift arena with confusion written on her face.

"Excuse me, Mr Jackson but how in the blazes did Celeste fend off that Thundershock without a scratch?" she asked as she looked over the emotion being, "that was a highly charged move and it hit her in the chest. It's inconceivable". That's when Connor smiled.

"Your highness, remember when those poachers realised that Pichu had Lightning rod? Well, I looked it up from when I first scanned Pichu. It's an ability which attracts electric based moves and uses them to power up the ability holder. As Celeste has the ability to mimic other abilities with trace, I realised that she wouldn't have been affected by Pichu's Thnndershock and would, instead, gain more power." Connor explained before he blushed from the sight of Mina giving him a thumbs up.

"Well, that was actually ingenious, Mr Jackson… I mean, Connor. Well done." Delana smiled as she looked at the bejewelled ball in Connor's hand, "So, if I might ask, what is the little fellow's name going to be"? Connor debated with himself before coming to a decision.

"Well, Pichu seems pretty honest so, I guess I'll call him Makoto." Connor smiled, "plus he's pretty cute. I hope that he'll be okay to use in my gym battle tomorrow. And I think I have a few new strategies to test out".

That night, at the docks of Ambrette Town, when the mist from the seas drifted into the port, the two men in trench coats arrived at the harbour with a small box on a dolly-car. It was marked as fragile and containing live goods. They were waiting for their boss. She arrived a few minutes after them, emerging from the shadows clad in a thick black cloak which hid her body and a black and violet butterfly mask which covered a great deal of her face.

"H-hello there, Lady Lust. What a nice night, eh?" The shorter man nervously smiled. From the lack of confidence in his tone, it was clear that she was someone to fear. Especially with the look of disappointment she held in her eyes, "S-so, I know that this is by far a smaller box of Vivillon than you requested but, rest assured ma'am, there's enough bugs to create more powder than a Camphrier Palace firework dis"-. He was cut off when Lady Lust's denizen of the deep sprung out from the ocean and stabbed him in the chest, leaving him gasping for his final breath and struggling futilely as his partner curled up in a distressed state until he was nothing more than a dried up husk in a suit, thrown into the sea by the pink eel only to sink into the abyss below.

"Sorry for that, I know you hate junk food, Zepar, but an example must be made if we're ever going to bring about our lady's goals." The woman cooed to her pink eel of a monstrosity, "I hope you don't get a tummy ache". The Gorebyss shook its head with glee as its owner wiped the last vestiges of bodily fluids from its mouth. The sole surviving man was almost ready to cry before he heard the final words from his boss.

"Can't you understand we need to make quota so that my beloved's plan comes to fruition?" she coldly asked before she dusted off her cloak, "We need the powder from these Vivillon to assist in our mistress' great plan. Although this amount may do for a couple of plots. We. Need. More. Understood"? She was met with the nodding head of a man who, from all counts, was probably on the verge of soiling himself. "Good." She replied before she forcibly caressed his face, "Get working".

 **Wow… That got dark. Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this action-packed chapter of Despair Unbound. I just want to thank you for helping me have the drive to make this possible. Be sure to leave a review and, if you want, either like or follow this for instalments to come. Next time, after more training, Connor will finally face Viola. Just what has changed in these last five years? Will his skills be enough to help him or will he be joining the lil' poacher in failure in "Chapter 5: Showdown in Santalune Gym"! Stay tuned and remember, don't forget to spay and neuter your neighbours!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon XYZ: Despair Unbound**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I would be a bit more diverse. Last time, we were introduced to Poachers, the nurse Mina Howard and Connor's new partner, Makoto the Pichu. After training and trying to survive the Santalune forest's Vivillon mating season, the trio are rested up for the challenges ahead. However, are they ready?**

 **Status:**

Connor: Badges - 0, Keys – 0

Team: Chihiro the Fennekin, (Male, Ability: Magician, Moves: Ember, Scratch, Howl, Magic Coat) approx. Lv13

Celeste the Ralts, (Female, Ability: Trace, Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, Disarming Voice) approx. lv12

Makoto the Pichu, (Male, Ability: Lightning Rod, Moves: Thunderbolt. Nasty Plot, Disarming Voice, Charm) approx. lv13

Delana: Ribbons – 0, Keys – 0

Team: Percival the Chespin, (Male, Ability: Bulletproof, Moves: Vine Whip, Bite, Rollout, Belly Drum) approx. lv10

Isolde the Petilil (Female, Ability: Own Tempo, Moves: Absorb, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder, Growth) approx. Lv12

Tristan the Ralts (Male, Ability: Telepathy, Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, Disarming Voice) approx. Lv11

Sally: Arcanine, (Male, Ability: Intimidate, Moves: Morning Sun, Fire Fang, Extreme Speed, Flamethrower) approx. Lv55

Growlithe, (Male, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Bite, Odour Sleuth, Ember, Iron Tail) approx. lv13

?

Chapter 5: Showdown in Santalune Gym!

Santalune City, Kalos Region.

It was a Thursday morning and Connor had woken up rather refreshed as he waited in the centre lobby to wait for Delana and Sally. He was sipping from a can of fizzy Razz Berry juice as his trio of adorable creatures chowed down on the food in the bowls by his feet. He could see that Makoto was quite the fast eater but wasn't talking much with the other two, who had taken to each other like Goldeen to water. Smiling to reassure the tiny mouse, Connor knelt down beside Makoto, who looked up at him with curiosity.

"Hey there, Makoto, are you doing well today? You're not nervous about today's match, are you?" he asked before the Pichu gave him an awkward nod which he didn't buy what the little guy was offering. Remembering that the Pichu loved sweet foods, Connor poured some of the berry juice into a separate saucer for the mouse who looked up and tilted its head in confusion. "Come on, drink up." Connor added as he moved the saucer to the Pichu. Makoto, nervously at first, gradually began to lap up the sugary concoction, even permitting his trainer to stroke the fur on top of his head. He then poured some out for Celeste and Chihiro so that they wouldn't feel left out.

That was when he noticed that something dark pink, small and leafy was nudging his leg. The young trainer craned his neck to see a grass type which looked pretty gloomy with its head tucked under its leaves.

"Hi there, little guy." He stated as he saw the being, "are you lost? Did you want something"? He then went to scan it with his pokédex.

 **Cherrim, the Blossom Pokémon. During times of strong sunlight, its bud blooms, its petals open fully, and it becomes very active.**

"Ah, a Cherrim. It's pretty cute." Connor stated before he heard a woman call out to the Cheri Blossom.

"Mademoiselle Rouge, stop bothering the young man!" An elegantly feminine yet cold and familiar voice commanded from the centre entrance, "Wait… Monsieur Jackson? Is that you"? The little Cherrim stopped before returning to her owner. Connor turned around to see the woman and his eyes widened from what he saw.

Simone Carrera, the current Kalos Queen had arrived for the contest. He recognised the young woman from meeting her at the Grand Showcase in Leroux Town the previous year when she was crowned. She was pretty tall so she stood up to a few inches shorter than him. She still looked very slim even under all of the ruffles of her monochrome gothic Lolita dress with the high neck. With that porcelain skin of hers, the sapphire lipstick which matched the heels she wore stood out like blue rose petals on fresh snow. Although magazines usually showed her wearing an elaborate wig, today she had her normal black hair in almost drill-like curls that framed her face. The woman was an epitome of beauty and power. To have her appear in a quiet area of the country like Santalune meant that she was looking for something. Since there weren't any Performance Showcases on during that week, he didn't know why she was there in front of him.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Miss Carrera." Connor smiled as he stood up, bowing to her before picking up Chihiro, "I thought you would be preparing to secure your title as queen or be at some grand opening".

Simone chuckled as she cupped a gloved hand under his chin. She was known for her ladylike intimacy and how she was from one of the few towns which spoke Kalos' native tongue.

"Well, that may be true, monsieur. However, I am here for something other than a showcase." She chuckled before she stroked the Fennekin's fur and smiled, "what a beautiful little fire type. Is he yours, Connor"?

"Yeah. I got him on Monday from Professor Sycamore and I'm gonna challenge the Santalune gym today." He replied before he looked behind her, "where's your entourage"?

"Vernon has gone to purchase some supplies and pick up my order." She replied as she pulled out a case from a chequered handbag slung on her left shoulder, "the reason I am here is this". She opened it with the press of a button, revealing three beautiful ribbons, each one adorned with a metal seal plated in either gold or silver and encrusted with tiny jewels. Connor recognised them as contest ribbons similar to the ones which he had seen in his father's trophy cabinet.

"Wow, well I should've expected that a number of performers would be coordinators." Connor said before he offered his hand to her, "I wish you luck. I'll be watching since one of my friends is taking part". This caught Simone by surprise. However, she didn't show it.

"Well, I guess I would like to meet them tomorrow." Simone replied as she shook his hand before she began walking towards the counter, "I wish you the best of luck, Monsieur Jackson. Perhaps it would be nice to see you on the stage as Kalos King in the foreseeable future". She then walked off, leaving Connor alone with his pokémon. However, what he didn't know was that Makoto has climbed onto the table where his breakfast was and was munching down on a chocolate croissant with glee.

* * *

Half an hour later, Delana and Sally arrived. The princess seemed to look a little uneasy as she approached him.

"Morning there, your highness, what's up?" he asked before she sat down next to him and asked Sally to go grab her a tea and a strawberry jam Danish.

"Well, Connor, I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to your match today." She apologised before looking down to see Percival hugging Makoto, "the contest is tomorrow so I need to train as much as possible. I'll be in route twenty one with Sally but I really do hope that you win. I wish the best of luck for you".

Connor sighed at that. It would have been nice for this girl, someone he considered a friend, to be there for him as he would be for her the next morning. However, even if there wasn't a possibility that her bodyguard would pummel him into a grave made by her own fists, he knew that it wouldn't be right to keep her from training for tomorrow. He got up and sighed before he looked at her.

"It's alright, Delana. You need to do what you need to do. Just don't do anything crazy. I've heard around the centre that there's a big pride of Litleo there." He earnestly replied as she smiled.

"It will be okay. After all, I have Sally and whatever pokémon I capture." She smiled before Sally brought her a tray of breakfast pastries and drinks, "I hope to see that badge pinned onto your chest when I return this evening".

"Heh, you can count on it, your highness." Connor smiled before he returned his team to their balls and made his way out, "see you on the other side".

* * *

Ten minutes later, Connor had gone through the doors of the Santalune gym and was going through a hallway decorated with tens, if not hundreds, of photographs of the Pokémon frolicking in the grasslands, the forest and the meadows. As he looked up at the ceiling, he saw that the entire space had been decorated with a mural filled with Vivillon of presumably every pattern ever seen. Although it did bring back bad memories of the previous day, he was still captured by the vibrancy of the entire peace. At the end of the hallway, he came to a door which automatically slid open, revealing a jungle of greenery as far as the eye could see, framed within a honeycomb glass dome.

Connor noticed that there was a path in the dirt. He decided to follow it, passing by groups of bug pokémon from all over the world either feeding off of the trees or flying between them. He finally approached the clearing and found himself at a white chalked-up battlefield. At the centre was a blonde woman in her mid-twenties with skin that looked pretty tanned from years of being in the outdoors. Her hair was long with two thick strands in front of her face curled like antennae. She was dressed like an explorer for the humid climate inside the house, the like of which made Connor sweat almost on arrival. She was taking photos of two husk-like Pokémon which were soundlessly hovering in mid-air as she took each and every shot. Beside her was a young boy in shorts who was carrying some equipment. Connor coughed a little to get their attention. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hi there." She said as she looked at Connor, "what can I do to help you? Are you a challenger"? Connor nodded in reply. "Well, in that case, I'm Viola; the head of this gym. Sorry I wasn't in yesterday. I was doing a piece for the Lumiose Gazette and, well, there was a lot to talk about." She apologised with a look towards the boy in shorts as he opened a large grey case filled with net balls. "Is this your first gym battle?" she asked. Connor was taken aback by that.

"H-how did you know?" he asked.

"Well, a ton of trainers seem to go to my gym first. Kind of weird, huh? You'd think it would be Clemont in Lumiose that would get all the attention." She replied before she chose her team, "Is a three-on-three battle okay with you? I've kinda gotten tired of having to choose just two of my critters to use on challengers".

"That's fine with me. I've already got three Pokémon on me." Connor replied as he arrived at what he believed was his allocated side of the field.

"Great." Viola smiled before going to her space and turning her head to face the child who was with her, "hey, Monty, could ya be the referee"? The little boy nervously nodded before going to his spot. "So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Connor Jackson, ma'am. I'm from Couriway Town".

"Well, Mr Jackson, I hope you give it your all." The photographer stated before nodding to her referee who began announcing the details of the battle.

"This will be a three-on-three battle between the gym leader Viola and the challenger, Connor of Couriway Town." He recited, "The winner will be determined when all three of either the gym leader or the challenger's Pokémon are unable to battle. During the match, only the challenger is permitted to switch out members of their team. I-is everyone ready? Well, let the match begin"!

"Alright, Spewpa, I choose you!" Viola smiled as she released a black-headed bug covered in a glittery shaggy coat of off-white. Connor pulled out his pokédex to check the details on his first opponent.

 **Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Vivillon. The beaks of birds can't begin to scratch its stalwart body. To defend itself, it spews powder.**

The last sentence chilled him. If this bug had could use that explosive powder like its evolved form, Connor couldn't afford to lose Chihiro or his surprise strategy this early. Makoto was out of the question as well as there was no advantage. However, there was one choice.

"Celeste, go!" Connor shouted as he threw the Ralt's ball. She emerged with a curtsey which Viola captured on her camera.

"Sorry. That was just so precious." The gym leader smiled as she made Celeste blush, "okay, Spewpa, use bug bite"! The little bug proceeded to charge head first at the psychic fairy with a row of green-glowing teeth on show.

"Celeste, hit it straight on with Disarming Voice!" Connor commanded. At his command, Celeste screeched, blasting the Spewpa six feet back with a pulse of pure pink. The Spewpa managed to get up without much effort but it was clear that it was hurt and was panting.

"Okay, Spewpa, use stun spore!" Viola called as the fuzzy bug began blasting golden dust from within its fuzz at the Ralts.

"Celeste, use confusion to redirect it"! Concentrating, Celeste's horn glowed bright blue as the dust was encased in a bubble of the same colour before being blasted back. However, Viola merely smiled as her Spewpa was enveloped in it. However, the little bug barely gave a hint that it was being affected.

"Sorry kid, you may have an impressive little guy here but my Spewpa has shed skin. It means that status conditions just fall right off him." Viola explained with a chuckle.

"In that case, disarming voice again!" Connor continued as Celeste fired another cry.

"Use protect and hit her with tackle." Viola smiled as her Spewpa ran towards the blast, projecting a domed mint green field over itself to nullify the attack before it dropped the shield and collided with the Ralts, knocking her back a foot.

"You okay, Celeste?" Connor asked only to get a nod, "good, use disarming voice again and go in close"!

"Protect"! The Spewpa did as such to block the attack. However, the blast had knocked up the dust into the air and, as it cleared, Spewpa couldn't see the Ralts anywhere. Viola's eyes widened when she saw a white light spew out behind her buddy and witness the Ralts pop out of there. "Spewpa, behind you, stun spore!" she shouted. The bug turned around and emanated his powder. However, all Celeste did was smile and scream as Spewpa was hit by another powerful disarming voice, sending it sprawling to the floor. Its eyes were closed.

"S-Spewpa is unable to battle. Celeste, the Ralts, is the victor!" Monty announced from the side-lines.

"B-but, why wasn't your Ralts affected by that Stun spore? Unless…" Viola asked as she returned her unconscious friend before figuring it out, "it's her trace ability, isn't it? She copied Spewpa's shed skin"?

Connor nodded. "I just thought that it was a cool ability not to pass up. Well done, Celeste. Now, return" Connor replied before he sent her back to her ball.

"Okay, here's my second Pokémon, Connor. Go Surskit!" Viola called out as, out of her ball, came a tiny blue and yellow spindly thing with blushing pink cheeks.

 **Surskit, the pond skater Pokémon. From the tips of its feet, Surskit secretes an oil that enables it to walk on water as if it were skating. This Pokémon feeds on microscopic organisms in ponds and lakes.**

"So it's a water type? Well then, Makoto, do your thing!" Connor called out as her brought out his Pichu who let out a determined cry and smile. Viola took some more shots before she declared her attack.

"Surskit, use quick attack!" she commanded as, in a flash of light, her Surskit collided with Makoto, sending the tiny mouse sprawling.

"You okay, Makoto?" Connor asked as the tiny mouse managed to get up, "well, in that case, use thunder shock"! The little Pichu screeched as it fired a strong blast at the Surskit which barely dodged, getting grazed only on the tip of its head.

"Let's speed this up with rain dance, Surskit!" Viola shouted as the little bug sent up an orb of blue light, shocking the young trainer and his Pichu as dark clouds formed over the field and began unleashing a downpour of rain, "Now, use quick attack again"! Obeying her, the bug hurtled towards the Pichu again, its speed much greater than last time.

"Makoto, use Thundershock to stop Surskit!" Connor commanded. However, try as it might, the Pichu's attacks didn't hit the bug, despite their increasing power as the Pichu shocked itself again and again to abuse its lightning rod ability, missing it every time by an inch or two as it skated across the slippery surface and collided again with the Pichu. It was obvious that the little guy was getting tired.

"Maybe we should wrap this up. Surskit, quick attack!" Viola called out as the pond skater charged again. Connor had a moment to think but came up with an idea.

"Quick, Makoto, use charm"! The Surskit was just centimetres away from its target when it saw the Pichu, in all of its bruises, let out an adorable smile, causing the bug to stop in its tracks in embarrassment and for Viola to begin an internal struggle.

'So… adorable… must… resist… photo… opportunity…' she mentally thought to herself before she witnessed her Surskit get shocked by Makoto's charged up thunder shock, sending it skating back and wincing from the electric charge coursing through its body. It had been paralysed.

"Now, Makoto, Thundershock one more time!" Connor commanded as his Pichu unleashed its magnum opus and sent the Surskit into the trunk of a tree as it fainted then and there.

"S-Surskit is unable to battle! Wow, this trainer is so cool!" Monty cheered before looking at his boss, "um, sorry Miss Viola". The gym leader chuckled as she gave him a smile and returned her fallen bug.

"Have to say Connor, your Pokémon are really strong." She smiled as the rain cleared up, "but it's not going to be enough against my final Pokémon. Vivillon, strike a pose"!

The Vivillon emerged from its ball and flew into the air with glee as it smiled at Connor.

"Don't worry Makoto, we can beat him." Connor smiled to reassure his friend, "use nasty plot"! As the Pichu's face was being painted with an evil Cheshire grin, Viola began to smile.

"Use Infestation." She ordered as her Vivillon swooped down low and spread a green mist onto Pichu at lightning fast speeds, causing the Pichu to wriggle in discomfort and pain, shocking Connor in what he can do.

"Wh-what's going on, Makoto?" he asked before turning to Viola, "what did you do to him"!?  
The gym leader smirked. "Well, for the next few turns, Pichu there will experience all matter of invisibly tiny creepy crawlies all over his skin." She explained, "Now Pichu will lose health gradually over time. Face it, kid, Vivillon is too powerful".

"We'll see." Connor growled before barking and order, "Makoto! Use Thundershock"! The Pichu, gritting its teeth in pain as it fired a blast of electricity, only for Vivillon to dodge it. Closing her eyes, Viola muttered two words.

"Use Psybeam".

All Makoto could do was watch as the butterfly blasted him with a ray of purple psychic energy, sending it flying out of the stage and onto the ground unconscious.

"No! Makoto!" Connor shouted as he ran over to him.

"Makoto the Pichu is unable to battle! The winner is Vivillon!" Monty announced. Makoto sighed as he picked up his unconscious friend. He really hoped that Makoto may have weakened the bug. However, he knew that he was pushing his little guy too hard. The Pichu looked up with a weak squeak.

"Hey, little guy, don't worry. You were brilliant. I'm so proud of you, Makoto." Connor reassuringly smiled before he put the little guy back in his ball, "You take a long nap, okay"?

"Pi." Makoto mewled as it was sucked back. Connor put his ball back before tossing another, "Chihiro, on in five"! A yip broke out as the fennec fox made its debut. However, upon seeing the white and red pokéball motif of its opponent, the poor creature became frozen in fear until he felt his trainer's warm fingers run through his fur.

"Hey, it's okay, Chihiro. You've got this. I know yesterday was bad but you've been working hard since then. You've got this." Connor reassured him. The little fox closed its eyes before looking at the taller being and licked Connor's hand. That was when Viola's camera took a few more shots.

"Aww, that's so sweet you two." She smiled before narrowing her eyes in confidence, "But you're wrong to think that a fire type will help you win this. Are you all set"? Connor and Chihiro nodded towards each other with determined looks on both of their faces.

"Let's do this." Connor cheered, "alright, Chihiro, use ember! Scattershot style"! The fox nodded before jumping into the air and firing the fireballs at Vivillon.

"Dodge them and use infestation!" Viola ordered. Vivillon nodded as it dodged most of the fire, hissing in pain as a few balls hit its feet and paws, before it began to spread the green mist again.

"Use ember to counter it, Chihiro! Burn it away!" Connor ordered as his little friend followed the order to the letter with the only remaining traces of the move seen only as minute dots across the battlefield.

"Okay then, use powder, Vivillon!" Viola cheered as her butterfly friend proceeded to spread the signature black powder which slowly began to descend towards the Fennekin.

That was the possibility Connor had been waiting for,

"Use Magic coat now!" He shouted. Chihiro nodded as its fur got coated in that same golden barrier from when it faced Isolde a few days before, catching the fine powder before sending it back at the attacker's face.

"Wh-what!?" Viola exclaimed, "But how!? Vivillon, use gust to blow it back"!

"Now, ember." Connor smiled as his buddy fired a shot of fire into the cloud of powder. Although Vivillon's gust had moved it back, the ember ignited the black cloud, exploding between the combatants and sending the bug hurtling spiralling through air from the impact of the shockwaves as smoke filled its vision.

"Vivillon, are you okay? Stay strong, buddy!" Viola warned before she heard Fennekin's growls throughout the shrouded area followed by Connor's order.

"Strike Now"!

In an instant, Chihiro leapt from the smoke underneath Vivillon and struck it with a powerful scratch attack before jumping back down, causing the bug to yelp in pain.

"Quick, use gust and psybeam!" Viola ordered as her partner followed suit, dispelling the smoky veil and blasting where the Fennekin had been, only to find out he wasn't there.

"Now, ember"!

Vivillon was then battered with a barrage of fire, causing it to shriek in pain and almost hit the ground in its descent, now just hovering a foot above the ground.

"Ember again, Chihiro"!

"Quick, dodge and use psybeam, Vivillon"!

With the cries of both fox and butterfly echoing throughout the area, it was only a few seconds after that when Chihiro could be seen flying through the air in pain from that psybeam.

"KEEP AT IT, CHIHIRO! EMBER"!

"Powder Vivillon"!

The two attacks collided again, causing yet another explosion to rock the area and send the Caterpie and Weedle, who were spectating, scurrying away in fear. Yet again, no one was hurt.

"Scratch"!

"Infestation"!

Through the soot and ash clouds, both pokémon broke through and closed in on each other with their own powerful moves colliding at once, the parasites and creepy crawlies landed on Chihiro's foreleg fur as his claws sunk into the bug's belly, sending them both crashing and sprawling to the dirt floor.

"Chihiro"!

"Vivillon"!

As the dust settled, both remained on their backs. However, unlike Chihiro – who was desperately trying to scratch an itch, the pokéball bug was still and unconscious.

"V-vi-Vivillon is unable to battle. The victor is the challenger, Connor from Couriway town!" Monty announced. Connor couldn't believe it. He… he did it. He beat a gym leader. His team, even a few days after he started a few days ago, gave him the victory. He did it. He did it! Ecstatic, Connor ran up to the Fennekin and picked him up not caring about Chihiro's infested arm and hugged him.

"We did it, buddy! We all did it!" he cheered as Chihiro smiled and licked his cheek, causing Connor to laugh. "Come on, buddy. That tickles"!

Viola sighed as she withdrew Vivillon and approached her victorious opponent.

"Well, I can't say I haven't become a stranger to this result. Congrats, kid." Viola sadly smiled before calling Monty over to get access to one of her smaller bags, "I must ask how you knew about Vivillon's powder. Most trainers usually don't realise that it exists as a move and assume it's something like poison powder and get blasted to kingdom come".

Connor rubbed the back of his head as he nervously chuckled. "Well, my friends and I got ourselves caught up in Vivillon's mating season and, well, you could say we learned from experience." Connor chuckled as Chihiro stopped feeling that itching sensation, "We used the fact that Chihiro's magic coat could repel things like sleep powder as a basis that it could repel powder itself so we've been training to improve his speed and reaction times".

"Well, I must say that's training well done. Plus, your pokémon made so many adorable pictures. Is it okay if I keep them?" Viola replied, grinning as Connor gave her a nod, "Awesome! Well then, as the Santalune gym leader, I commemorate your victory with these; 2,556 poké, the TM for the move Infestation and the Bug Badge". Fishing these items from her bag, she handed them over to the victor who gratefully took them, admiring how the jade shell of the badge seemed to glow with a gorgeous aura when struck by the intensified sun.

"Thank you, Viola!" Connor smiled before asking, "Oh, wait, I forgot to ask! Was there a guy called Will who challenged you earlier"?

Viola pondered for a moment. "I think there was a challenger called Will who challenged me a few days ago…" she pondered, "he was pretty good. His Froakie was really photogenic as well. Why? Is he your rival"?  
"Yeah… I just can't believe he's ahead of me." Connor sighed before Viola patted his shoulder and smiled.

"All the more reason to train hard and win, right?" she asked with a smile.

"You're right!" Connor smiled, "Thanks, Viola. I promise that I'll catch up to Will and beat him"!  
"Good to hear, Kid." Viola chuckled before she pointed her camera at Connor, "now, how about one last shot for the road"?

* * *

Elsewhere, on route 21, Sally and Delana have been spending the best half of the day training and battling with every wild encounter making the princess' team stronger… although Sally did protect her grass types from the figurative hordes of Litleo which popped up like middle aged suburbanites at a Cath Kidston boutique. That was until they heard an unexpected cry; a youthful, almost spiritual song come from the riverbanks. Curious, the two pushed through the trees and bushes to meet this odd being.

"That's odd… I thought they were only seen on route 22." Sally remarked before shaking her head, "Well, milady, although it's too late to train it for the contest, would you like to capture it"?

Delana smiled. "Of course, Sally. Who wouldn't want to seize this opportunity?" she replied before thinking, "and, knowing what it is, I know exactly who to use. Go, Tristan"!

To be continued…

 **Well, that was very exhilarating, right? So, can anyone guess what Princess Delana found? Who do you think was the MVP of the match? What did you think of Simone and my interpretation of Viola? If you want to answer, please leave your comments in a review. Next time, though, Princess Delana will take part in her first contest! What enemies and rivals will she make? Will she make it past the appeal performance? Will she face Kalo's trainer queen? Find out next time in Chapter 7: Debutante Delana! See you then!**


End file.
